Forsaken Sin
by Glass Angel1
Summary: Two years after the Geostigma outbreak, AVALACHE now hunts across the planet looking for all of Hojo’s skeletons that were left uncovered. A hunt that leaves Vincent facing a ghost he thought long gone, but more over a whisper of the Planet which once tho
1. Glass Skeletons

_**Forsaken Sin**_

**SD: **HAHA! We have returned!

**GA1**: What do you mean we have returned? We never left. Not to mention that we are STILL not done with There and back again.

**SD**: That ain't my fault. You're the one who's not writing her parts.

**GA1**: …………shut up….

**SD**: But anyway. This is our first Final Fantasy VII fanfic, so please be kind and tell us how we are doing.

**GA1**: Constructive flamers please…

**SD** yeah….we don't wanna go through _that _again….-.-

**GA1**: yeah….and please read the whole thing first before flaming…..

**SD**: yes, or else she'll give a three paragraph lecture at the end of the first three chapters like she did in TABA. So PLEASE!!! Please be constructive….you didn't have to listen to her rant for an hour as she wrote the damn thing…..

**GA1**: What?!

**SD**: I call shot gun on first disclaimer!!!

**GA1**: …………

**Summary: **Two years after the Geostigma outbreak, AVALACHE now hunts across the planet looking for all of Hojo's skeletons that were left uncovered. A hunt that leaves Vincent facing a ghost he thought long gone, but more over a whisper of the Planet which once thought lost by Chaos has come reborn. Time is now a race in the Planet's last stand against the depths of Geostigma's final out come.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own FFVII that belongs to Square soft/ Square Enix. So please do not sue us…for we have nothing much of value…..save my laptop….However we do own this plot line and any original characters:

**Glass Angel1**: Sammatha Ravin Night Trisiren (gezzz can this name be any longer?), Neverwinter

**Spirit Dancer**: Eira Trisiren

This story is a joint writing of the previous writers listed.

_ All rights reserved_.

_XxXxXxXx _scene change

_XoX_ flashback or dream

* * *

**Prologue **

Glass Skeletons

"_You're getting too much into your research if you start sleeping with it, Ravin.." A scratchy, dry voice said, waking her from the darkness of sleep. Dark brown eyes opened slowly to the pile of papers to her right. The soreness in her neck was noticeable, caused from the way she had fallen asleep, as she sat back up right in her chair. Groaning, Ravin turned her head slightly to look at the man next to her. Standing slightly slumped over, large glasses covering his dark eyes as he scanned over the papers spread out on the desk. White lab coat clean of everything and anything, unlike the dirty one that she had left thrown over the back of her chair during the night when it became a nuisance. The spots of dried blood probably wouldn't ever come out now. Yawning, she looked back down at her unorganized desk._

_ "It was a long night…"_

_ "I heard." One of his slender hands picked up one of the papers off the desk to read it better. As he stood up straight, some of the black hair that had been bruised back fell forward, covering the bolding spot on his forehead. "It attacked one of your assistances. Bit her right?" Ravin slumped down in her chair dark brown eyes looked from her desk, passed it to the large holding cell that was in the room. The clear, circular cell was dark because of the lack of light in the room. The only light really was the one on her desk the rest of the room was dark, but part of that cell was much darker where her irritable specimen lay sedated until she figured whether or not to kill it out of aggravation. _

_ "Bit and killed her is more like it." Ravin growled at the man next to her, while throwing her hands up in aggravation. "Hojo, don't pretend to be so damn dense. It's not funny…" There was a dry chuckle from the scientist next to her as he put the paper down._

_ "Yes, yes... I heard about that too." Hojo nodded his head slowly as he walked around her desk towards the cell. As he got closer to it, the low deem lights came on around the cell. The lights were high enough just to be able for her to see the outline of the sleeping creature. Hojo bent down slightly again, one hand on his chin as he examined sleeping specimen "It also had a reaction to your 'sleep' materia?"_

_ "Yeah..." She waved her hand in the air slightly. "When I tried to use 'Sleep' it had no effect. But, when I threw it in its mouth…" Ravin frowned slightly as she remembered throwing her all time favorite materia from childhood into the mouth of the bat-like creature out of pure blind anger of aggravation. Very stupid move, he was going to make fun of her for months. "…it went crazy, attacking itself for a few minutes before passing out. Its been like that for a while now.."_

_ "Umm, interesting. Allergic reaction maybe? Even with its natural ability to-" _

_ THWAK!_

_ A little, rubber blue ball smacked into the side of his head stopping him in mid sentence. His head turned sharply to her, hand floating in the air marking where it had been seconds before. Ravin's left hand was held out, showing she was the culprit who threw the rubber ball at his head. Tired eyes glared at the scientist. _

_ "Brother, I don't care if you're smarter than me, or my superior. But if you so as SPEAK that big ass word this early in the damn morning I'll make you remember which of us is physically fit…" She growled at him as she stood out of her chair. Taking the dirty lab coat off the chair, Ravin put it on as she walked pulling her hair out from under her coat. "Magic is what the laymen people who don't know any better call it. So lets pretend I'm retarded this morning, hun?" _

_ "When are you not?" Hojo sighed before looking back at the specimen. Head going straight back to the unmoving hand. Ravin stopped next to him, looking down into the cell where her bat-like specimen lay heavily in sleep. She pulled the small set of glasses out of the pocket of her jacket. Placing the small things on her face, she ran a hand through her hair._

_ "Anyways, a reaction was what I was thinking. It could be possible if it comes in contact with materia, it has a reaction seeming it doesn't need any materia at all for casting. But that wasn't why I asked you down here…"_

_ "O?" Hojo turned his head to look at her again. They were about the same height. Though through childhood she had been taller then him for the longest time. He, however, looked more his age now then she ever would. _

_ "When it bit my assistant, I thought it would drain her blood. After all it is supposed to be a vampire bat…But…" Ravin pulled out the two materia her assistant had had, they were both dark and unusable; as if all the Mako had been drained out of them leaving nothing but a crystal shell. "It.. well first injected her with a large dose of raw Mako…"_

_ "She died of Mako poisoning first then…" He mumbled to himself as if making notes as she kept talking._

_ "Then it… well reabsorb it. If you saw what is left on my assistant, her body is crystallized…" Ravin's spine seemed to shiver slightly as she remembered that insightful even. _

_ "Yes, yes I saw that… It seems your experiment is becoming more dangerous then I though it would…" She looked over at her brother and glared._

_ "Don't be an ass Hojo; I can take care of myself." Hojo just waved his hand in the air to dismiss the comment._

_ "Have you decided what to do with it?"_

_ "More or less, either I'll kill it and dissect it. Or I'll keep on with my original plan and submerge it in Mako to see what it affects…" The black haired woman shrugged. He nodded his head slightly as he turned to walk away._

_ "Would you like another assistant?"_

_ "Na, I'll be fine for now. The one's you send me just get in the way." Ravin turned her head to watch him leave. "Dinner will be on at seven, Maiha Serla ok?"_

_ "You and that fish diet…"_

_ "It's not my diet! It's the only damn thing I can get your son to eat!" She growled at him._

Golden brown eyes slowly opened looking out into the greenish blue liquid that she was submerged in. Long strains of black hair floated in front of her face every now and then as the Mako circulated around her. Dreams, why was she dreaming again? The periods of sub consciousness and consciousness were running too much together now. Once at some point it was easy, when she was awake there was nothing but green. In sleep, a passing life she may never have again. However, once you start dreaming of what you see when you are awake, then its whatever your want to call being awake was awake. Bubbles pasted by her face as she exhaled, air pushed back into her lungs. The plastic cover over her mouth felt acquired at one point in time, but now it just felt like it was part of her. The binds are her arms and legs felt the same now too. More bubbles pasted by her face as she continued to breath. Sleep, she just wanted to sleep without those dreams. Sleep within darkness, a deep sleep so that she wouldn't wake so easily. Sleep without the torture of dreams. Heavy eyes closed again, shutting out the world of green and welcoming the darkness she hoped for.

That was until that sound came again. The loud pinging sound echoed sharply in her ears. Golden brown eyes opened again when the sound did not go away like it had last time. Another sound started, the sound of liquid being drained. She could feel the Mako around her get pulled downwards. As it pasted down off her face, she was welcomed by darkness that was slightly lit up by the draining Mako. The pinging sound now blasted into her ears. As the Mako passed the binds, they snapped open making her body slump downwards without the support. The breathing unit jerked her head up forcing her to try and support her body weight. Once the Mako was completely gone, she was left in darkness. Her breathing was harsh, fast and uneven as she listened to the pinging sound. As glowing eyes looked about her enclosed cell the darkness seemed to be closing in.

_ Open the door already!_ Her mind screamed as she pushed against the door. There was another sound of suction, this time from her breathing unit. Air that was once forced through her lungs was now being taken away. Chocking, she ripped it off her face only to breathe in the toxic air in the cell she was in. With burning lungs, she pushed hard against the door again. _Let me out, let me out!_ There was a pain that rippled through her body for a moment before the door creaked and gave way. The door fell open, broken off its hinges down to the metal floor with her falling on top of it. Fresh air was taken in greedily as she continued to cough. There was a bright red light flashing over and over again, matching the loud pinging sound that sent short, sharp sensations along her nerves. Once she was able to breathe some what evenly she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Black hair fell down in front of her face helping to reduce the pain of the bright red light. The cold air touched what was once warm skin; shivering golden brown eyes examined the empty room. An examination table was not to far from her, tools still left on the smaller table next to it, cobwebs and dust left to collect among them. Computer screens were piled on top of one another, all black. There were no papers scattered on the desk before them, only dust and spider webs. Eyes scanned on to the tubs by the closed door that should be full of Mako, but were empty. Passing them, her eyes settled on a wall length polished piece of metal that could cause a good reflection. Golden brown eyes settled there studying her own reflection. Long, uncut hair fell down covering the majority of her pale white body. A hand slowly moved upwards to touch one of the long, pointed ears that came out from under the dark hair. Eyes studied the slender hand for a moment, fingers were long and pointed. It came down away from her ear to pull the hair out of her face. Anger surged through her as the hand dropped away, power flashed through the room crumbling the polished metal into a mashed ball of steel.

Gunfire, the new sound blasted in her ears over the pinging sound she had tuned out. Eyes jerked to the computer screens. What the hell was happening? Forcing herself to her feet, she staggered over the door to the dust cover floor. A hand shot out to grab the examining table to keep herself from crumpling to the dust covered floor. Why did it look as if no one had been in this room for a decade? As she stumbled to the desk, one hand flicked on the computers. Static fuzz came on over each one as they flicked on. Then, one by one, pictures came on showing surveillance of the building. At first nothing seem out of ordinary, at least for a building that had no one else around but her. Gunfire came again as the last screen gained picture. It was the room below this one; the lights were on verses the rest, with two soldiers in blue. _Shinra troops? What's going on, brother?_

_xXxXx _

"How many more of these fucking things are there?" an angry voice growled as the sharp gunfire died away. Coughing lightly, she pushed herself against the wall in the dark hallway on the floor that over looked the room below. She was over looking the stairs that lead to the floor below; the darkness would hide her for now.

"How the fuck do I know! We'll check out the last floor then we're done. So stop bitchin' an open the next one!" Another voice growled back. Gunfire followed as something was opened. Her breath was under control now, even through her legs felt ready to crumble. She pressed her hands against her ears to try and lower the loud, painful sound. There was a string of curses as the gunfire stopped. "How many fuckin' specimens did Hojo have here? No wonder President Rufus wants this place cleaned out!"

"President… Rufus?" Her voice sounded raw, and strained since she hadn't used it in so long. A four year old running Shinra?

"Ya, don't need no more Sephiroths!" Gunfire rippled again, forcing her to cover her ears. By accident as she closed her mouth to grind her teeth in hopes to lessen the painful sound, she breathed in the heavily scented air. _Blood…_ For the first time since she fell out of her cell, she felt the starving hunger. Hands fell down from her ears, and pushed off the wall sending her slowly staggering forward following the scent.

"Gawd damn!"

"Boss! You ok?" She could hear them talking as she steeped forward onto the catwalk. From here she could see the rows on rows of semicircular pods like the one she had been in. Two soldiers in blue stood before an open one with some sort of creature half fallen out and dead. One of them was holding his arm, jacket darkening with the steady flow of blood. There were only two pods left unopened.

"Ya, let's finish this and get the fuck out of here. We can come back later to finish the last floor." The injured man growled as he waved the gun in the hand of his injured arm. She moved farther on the catwalk to the stairs. The old metal creaked under her weight causing the injured man's head to jerk up in her direction. "Private!" Power surged through her body as she watched the younger looking one turn sharp letting loose wild gunfire at her. The bullets seemed to slow down until she could see them breaking the air. The power within her reached a building peek.

"Demi…" The spell left her lips as the power rippled from her. Time speed back as the bullets where encased with the dark substance of the time-dimension spell. Glowing eyes looked back to the two soldiers.

"How the fuck it do that!" The younger one said as her eyes focused on him first. Power regenerating within her as she studied the gun.

"That doesn't matter, you idiot! Kill it before it gets down here!"

_xXxXx_

Blood dripped down off her bare, claw like hands tainting the pure whiteness of her skin. Golden brown eyes looked down to the metal catwalk. Broken crystal lay around her feet, the dark clear shells reflected little light. It looked more like empty glass then crystal to her really. Walking past them carefully, no longer interested in it, she kicked aside the crumbled metal that was once a gun. Eyes focused on the two unopened pods. She could see they were still full of Mako. The greenish blue liquid glowed slightly on her face. Something on the ground she stepped on caused her to stumble into one of the pods. Golden brown eyes looked down at the large substance of crystal by her foot. Empty clear eyes stared up into her face. It looked like the head of a glass statue, one of that young soldier's. An animal like growl left her lips as her long teeth bit into her skin. Snarling she kicked it aside before straighten back up to look within the pod. Hunger still raged in her no longer weak body, a hunger that instantly disappeared as she peered within through the small glass window.

"O Gods… Brother, what have you done…?"

_xXxXxXx_

_Two years after Meteor_

Cid grumbled to himself as he puffed his cigarette pacing back and forth on the bridge of his airship. The Highwind flew through the white clouds at a moderate speed. Today would have been a good day to work on his new rocket. Hell, even to go fishing! But no, here he was on a little job for Reeve, the president of New Shinra and once known as Caith Sith, with quiet vampire boy for company. Vincent was lending against the railing near the large window of the bridge looking at a small tan folder. Since the incident a year ago, Reeve was working hard to clean up any mess left by that damn Hojo. Rufus was there somewhere, the ex-president no longer owned the company (go figure), but for the most part they had cleaned up a lot of the mad scientist's hidden labs. Cid grunted as he continued to pace, the man had a lot of those. Two months had passed without him having to fly Cloud or who ever somewhere. They had thought they had got them all. That was well, until someone randomly remembered the madman had a sister who once worked for Shinra as a doctor and a scientist.

How someone could forget that man had a sister was beyond the blond pilot. The woman was probably just as mad as her brother. The spiked blond couldn't come out to look over this new lab, which was registered under this said sister, Tifa was due soon. The woman made it clear she didn't want to chance her husband missing the birth of his first kid. Red was busy helping Barret in Coral, the new fuel perked a boom now that it was found in other places. They were refining the way to drill up the new oil. Yuffie was… well for the most part acting like an adult for once and trying to run Wutia while her father recovered from whatever it was he came down with. So that left Cid, who obviously had nothing better to do and Vincent who never did anything. Well that was a lie; the ex-turk had been visiting him now and then at Rocket Town. It was him who found this woman's lab, thus why they were up here flying to same unheard of village on some unheard of island near were the Temple of Ancients once was.

"Why the hell didn'tcha say something sooner about this Vince?" Cid grumbled as he glared at the dark haired man in the red trench coat. Reddish brown eyes looked up at him for a moment before looking down at the folder again.

"I never really thought of the woman as his sister. I only met her a few times working in Shinra to begin with…" He shrugged slightly. Still puffing his cigarette, Cid walked over to the ex-turk who in turn held out the folder to him. Blue eyes studied the picture clipped onto the page. Of course he knew who the balding man in the glasses was. Who didn't know that man's face by now after cleaning up his mess for the past two and a half years? But Vincent was right, the woman who had an arm over Hojo's shoulders smiling at the camera was not what he had been picturing this sister looking like. Black hair pulled into a French braid, lab jacket slightly dirty not clean like the man next to her. The hand that was waving was wrapped up in bandages and slightly bloody. She had obviously hurt herself. Small pair of glasses was sitting on top on her head. Smiles verses scolding frowns, dirty to clean, this difference was not what Cid had been thinking about when he heard Reeve breath sister. The only thing the same was their hair and eye color.

"Damn… You're right, wouldn'tave put them two together at all.." Cid scanned the document a bit. "How come none of ya thought of her till now though?"

"Seventeen years ago, she dead in a lab accident apparently…" the man in red shrugged. "Don't think much about the dead."

"Sammatha?" Cid's eyes finally found her name on the paper.

"She went by the name Ravin Night. I don't think anyone called her Sammatha except Hojo." Vincent's cool voice said. Cid closed the folder, and took the cigarette out his mouth before it could burn his lips. The clouds seemed to be breaking up now; maybe they would have sunny skies after all. Pulling out another cigarette from his pocket the blond pilot lit it while he kept thinking.

"An accident though?"

"It's what it went down as but most likely not.." Vincent shook his head. Cid looked over at the dark haired man next to him as he placed the thing in his mouth. "During that time, Reeve found they were looking at promoting her to head of the Science Department. There had been a large disagreement with Hojo. The accident happened two days before the official announcement."

"So Hojo whacked his own sis?" Man was there anything that man wouldn't do? Cid puffed the new cigarette for a moment.

"There was no evidence, but it is possible…" Vincent looked out to the on coming islands as the airship dropped downwards. They were finally here it seemed. "However we didn't come here to chase ghosts."

"Ya…" Cid nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "We're just cleanin' up, not fuckin' with Hojo's skeletons."

* * *

**SD: **God I love Cid and Vince..they rock!

**GA1:** _Cough_ Yoai _Cough_

**SD**: Hey! You're the one who got me on that story in the first place.

**GA1**: This is NOT a yoai story by the way.

**SD**: Thank god….I'd have some issues if you started writing that stuff….

**GA1:**……..


	2. Frigid Breeze

**SD:** YAY! The first official chapter!!

**GA**1: What are you on?

**SD**: ...I'm high on life? _Grins_

**GA1:** ………right… hand me the soda bottle.

**SD**: But!...

**GA1**: _waits for bottle_

**SD**:…….Meanie…..

**Summary: **Two years after the Geostigma outbreak, AVALACHE now hunts across the planet looking for all of Hojo's skeletons that were left uncovered. A hunt that leaves Vincent facing a ghost he thought long gone, but more over a whisper of the Planet which once thought lost by Chaos has come reborn. Time is now a race in the Planet's last stand against the depths of Geostigma's final out come.

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Soft/ Square Enix and thus not by us poor, lonesome college students who have barely any life outside of work and school…..besides writing…um, sad….. ANYWAYS, we do however own the plot line and original characters:

**Glass Angel1**: Sammatha Ravin Night Trisiren, Neverwinter

**Spirit Dancer**: Eira Trisiren

This story is a joint writing of the previous writers listed.

_All rights reserved_.

_XxXxXxXx _scene change

_XoX_ flashback or dream

xVxVxVx point of view change

* * *

Chpt. 1 _Frigid Breeze_

The brunette shivered as she walked towards the Item shop. She couldn't understand how Night could not be cold in that freezing cabin of hers. Evil woman... She sighed as she walked into the warm shop. Ah...So much better. She picked up two baskets at the door and made her way down the isles. She went to the healing items first for Night... Only the Gods knew what that girl would do to her if she forgot them again. After filling up the first basket from the list that she ran over in her head, she headed towards the food side of the store. After a few minutes, she placed her full baskets onto the counter and took out her money.

"Nice day out, isn't, Eira?" Eira's head snapped up, her ice blue eyes staring at the plump Indian woman before she grunted with a slight smile.

"Sure, if you like the cold." The woman chuckled as she calculated the cost.

"480 Gill." Eira counted the right amount and handed her the money. Sighing, she took the two brown paper bags off the counter and walked out of the shop. Shivering as the cold air bit her skin, she made her way across the small village to the cabin on the other side. She loved the smell of the cooler seasons. Hated the temperature, but loved the smell. The smell of the oak and pine trees mixed nicely with the smoke of the small fires that were located in each hut on the edge of the square. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, however her eyes snapped open.

Was that oil? Eira looked around, her small ears listening for anything abnormal. The last time she checked, the only place the smell of oil remained was up in the mountains at the facility. Mixed with the scent of oil, there was a smoke smell that she didn't recognize, gunpowder, and one scent that sent her into utter confusion. She didn't know how to even begin to describe it herself. She began to walk forward again, and looked over to the Elder's hut when she heard him talking.

"I'm sorry...The only thing that I can think of is the reactor just outside of town. However we never use it. We never found a need to." There were two men who were standing just inside the doorway the village elder bent down on his wooden cane looking up at them. One had short blonde hair, a blue slightly stained shirt, and brownish green pants and black boots. The man who stood next had long black hair that looked like it reached his lower back. His blood red cape flowed down to the floor, covering his body. Eira raised one eyebrow. Who were they? "No... No one in the village has been up that far. The path is to dangerous and troublesome, the only time I can recall anyone ever going up there was three years ago. Some Shinra foot troopers came here, but they never came back out through the village. That's about the only time I've heard anything about the facility..."

"Are you sure that is all?" The dark man's voice was abnormally low in pitch, and very soft. He moved slightly when he spoke blocking her view of the elder. Although she couldn't see the elder, she heard him shake his head.

"I'm sorry...The person who might be able to help you gentlemen out is the Doctor Trisiren. She lives at the edge of town." The blond lifted his hands up in the air in irritation. Eira glanced over to the weeping willow at the end of the dirt path that hid the cabin. She might want to warn Night that there were two weird smelling men looking for her. She started to walk in the general direction, but the Elder's voice stopped her. "Ah, there's the Doctor's sister." _Fuck! _Eira froze and looked back to see both men staring at her. Suppressing a growl she forced on a slight smile. The blond had dark blue eyes; irritation making them seem darker then she assumed that they were supposed to be. The dark man's eyes were a blood red, with a very small gold ring around the iris. Gold, just like Night's. That certainly wasn't normal.

"Hello, Elder." She walked up to the three men, and ignored the two that stood in front of her. "How are you today?" The old man nodded.

"Good...good. The medicine your sister gave me has been working very well. My old bones don't hurt as much." The man was half her height bent down like that. As Night had explained it to her, as people got older their bones weakened. "Eira, would you be as kind to take these gentlemen to your sister? They wish to see the old Shinra facility that is up on the mountains." Eira's gaze switched sharply at the two men for a moment at the mention of the place. Night wasn't going to be happy.

"Sure...I was heading home anyway." She looked at the blond, then the dark man. "If you will follow me..." She turned around and began to walk back towards the house, biting her lower lip in irritation. How the fuck was she going to get out of this one?

"Thank you." She heard the dark man tell the Elder before turning around and walking in step with the blond behind her. There was a stung scent of smoke as the blond haired man light a small 'stick' before placing in his mouth. Rubbing his hands together before sticking them into his pockets he looked over to his dark clothed companion.

xVxVxVxVx

"I hope this fuckin' doctor gives us something to go on. Reeve is gonna get his ass kicked if I got to wonder those mother fuckin' mountains looking for the damn place." Cid ranted off angrily for a moment as his blue eyes shifted around looking at the small village. Finding this damn place was already a pain. It was so much surrounded by the woods it was barely noticeable from the sky. Getting to the village had been another problem. The Highwind had to be landed four miles away. It was a good thing Cid remembered to bring two Chocobos with them, or it would have been one hellova walk here. Blue eyes studied the young woman that was slightly taller then he was. Chestnut hair hanging down her back over the black leather jacket that fell to her knees. Her beat up dark blue jeans were a large contrast with the fact most of the villagers here wore animal leather.

"Highwind..." The cold, low voice of the gunmen made the pilot's skin crawl. He hated when Vince did that, a warning to watch what he said. So what if the younger generations got offended with his mother fucking mouth? The damn ninja girl lived with it! Hell, the twit was over in Rocket town when ever she wasn't trying to pretend to rule Wutia. No one else seemed offended by it, but no, whenever the gunman was around he seems to make sure that the pilot didn't over do it. Which was true. The young girl had been looking at him over her shoulder while he was ranting off. Hope the Doctor didn't mind her sister learning a few new words. The village elder wasn't the first one to say something about this doctor. A lot of the villagers said things about her too. Amazing how a small village can know everything about one person. This Doctor Trisiren had came to the village some three years ago looking for a place for her younger sister to recover from Mako poisoning. Apparently their village had been submerged in the life stream when it broke the surface under their home town. The doctor came first some few months before her sibling, building a small house on the end of the village away from everything else. Her sister, as it seemed, made a well round recovery. The whole village had been very helpful towards the doctor who in turn helped the village. Seems the Indian clan received one hell of a doctor who could deal with small cuts to performing open heart surgery.

"Ya, ya..." Cid pulled the cigarette out of his mouth. "I'll watch it better..."

xVxVxVxVx

Eira turned her head slightly to make sure she wasn't walking too fast for the two behind her. The blond had a very interesting vocabulary, seeing as she hadn't heard half the words before. The smells coming from the two were also very interesting. Never before had she smelled that type of smoke before... And the dark man's other scent confused her. She had never smelt anything like it. She couldn't even begin to try and describe it. She would have to ask Night about it later.

"Highwind..." She heard the dark man say what she assumed was the blonde's last name. At least she could introduce one of them now. She suppressed a chuckle when she heard him grumble under his breath. She circled around the fire that resided in the center of town square, and she welcomed the heat with a slight smile. Gods, it was cold out here. The wind bit her exposed skin making her shiver. She couldn't wait to get home.

"Ya, ya...I'll watch it." Eira smirked as they reached the last two houses in the odd circle that the huts made. Not too far from them, the weeping willow branches moved majestically in the breeze. She walked off to the right when the path forked and began heading towards a log cabin. The house itself wasn't very large, with only two windows on the front side. Sighing, she somehow opened the door with the two bags in her hands, and pushed it gently open with her boot.

"Hey Doc we're home!" She shouted in a loud voice as she walked up to the counters in the kitchen and set the bags down. She took off her jacket as slung it over a chair as the dark man shut the door quietly. The two stood just inside the doorway, their eyes glancing around the cabin. She didn't hear Night in the house. That must mean...

"Just a sec, I'll be right back.." She headed down the hallway and checked all three rooms before running back to the chair and grabbing her jacket. Shrugging it on, she nodded to the door behind her. "She's in the office behind the house." She turned and led the two men outside into the cold air to a small box that had no windows. There was a commotion to the left of the wooden box that was called an office, near the heavy woods. She looked over and saw a group of boys hiding in the woods, pointing and gasping at the two men behind her. The sound of the door opening caused her to look up as a little boy ran out of the door. His almost black hair flew back as he ran towards them, his eyes looking at the group of boys behind them. His feet were bare, and his leather shorts were a dark tan. His bare arms waved up and down.

"I'm free of Doctor Tri! The vampire didn't eat me this time!" He laughed as he neared them. The doctor was wearing a black lab coat that seemed to flap behind her as she walked. Her black hair was up in a pony tail, yet it still reached her knees. Two large bangs hung in front of her face, and covered her ears and against the sheet white pale skin of her face, flowing down to rest right above the slightly low cut black and red netted corset shirt. Her black pants had a leafy design flowing down the left leg, the navy blue and cream color threads contracting nicely. Her steel-toed boots made light _thumbs_ on the dirt path. Golden-brown eyes covered by small black tinted glasses were drawn to the clipboard that she held in her hands, before they snapped up, and widened. Eira stopped and grabbed the kid, muttering something only seconds before she felt the power wiz past her. It felt hard against the shield she just made, but not as bad as Eira knew it could be. Just as sudden as it came it passed, and Eira dropped her shield so it went unfelt by anyone. The little boy looked at her questionably for a moment. "Hi Eira!" She smirked at the boy, and then looked back to see the blond still standing. The dark man however, took an unsettled step before he fell forward. _Shit! I didn't get them both..._ She sighed as she stood up straight, and released the kid from her hug like grip.

"What's wrong with the guy? Is he sick? Did he come to see the doctor?" She looked down at the kid and nodded slightly as she glanced back at the two men. Her blue eyes widened at the language that came out of the blonde's mouth as she looked down to his unconscious companion. Shifting her gaze over to Night, she narrowed her eyes in confusion. She didn't know that she could do _that_ with _that. _There was a loud _thud _as Night threw the clipboard down to ground and came running up to the collapsed man. Eira kept a hand on the little boy for a moment before looking past the three to the boys in the woods. They were coming out from the woods, curious of what was happening. Too many people at one time. The death pale doctor was helping the blond man get his dark haired friend to his feet.

"It's alright, Juno go on with your friends please. Tell you mother I'll stop by tomorrow." Doctor Trisiren's voice said calmly, coolly to the young boy before her golden brown eyes looked to the blond man. "Your friend is burning up, how long has he been sick?"

"How the fuckin' hell am I suppose to know how fuckin' long! Shit, I didn't even know Vince was sick! Fuckin' damn man doesn't say shit about anything!" Highwind cursed as he tried to take most of the Vincent's weight from the smaller woman who didn't seem interested in letting him. Golden eyes looked away from him to Eira.

"Eira get the door, and get me hot water going.." The brunette nodded and opened the back door to the house, held it open until the two carried the dark man through it, and closed it softly behind them. She then walked into the kitchen and pulled out a pot. After filling it with water, she glanced at the stove, and shrugged. Knowing Night would want the water now, holding the pot in her left hand, she hovered her right under it.

"Fire 3..." She muttered, and almost instantly the water begun to bubble before going into a boil. Smirking she began to walk towards the room. "Fire 1..." The word danced over her lips as she entered the room, and smirked at Highwind's cursing. "Here ya go Doc." She walked up the edge of the first bed, and stopped. Night had shed the cloak off the dark man, and opened his shirt to expose his chest. There were quite a few scars present, making Eira's eyebrows rise slightly before falling back to their normal state. His face was slightly red, showing signs of a fever. It was quite interesting actually...Here she thought that the man was pale, however standing next to Night...the contrasts in their skin tones made the man look like he had a light tan. She smirked as she boosted the power of her fire magic to keep the water at a full boil. The young doctor had one of his hands in hers taking what the brunette guessed the man's heart rate. Gold eyes looked up at ice blue ones for a moment before looking away.

"On the table, get me a towel from the bathroom." Eira nodded and began to walk towards the bathroom, however froze when she saw a gun lying on the night stand next to her. The sheer size of it made the blue eyes widen in both awe and envy. She wanted to walk up, and just examine the thing. It must have been at least as long as her arm, and the four cylinders were enough to make her drool. There was a small chain attached to the black handle, and a small silver cross hung at the end. She didn't think it would weigh too much, 20...30 pounds at most. It didn't matter...that gun was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen next to the gun Night had. "Eira...Sometime this century please." She blinked as her train of thought came to a crashing stop, and looked at the women standing across from her. She hadn't looked up, however only continued her check up. Eira rolled her eyes as she turned and walked into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. Opening up the cabinet, she took out an emerald green wash cloth and walked back into the room. Blue eyes were once again glued to the gun as she handed Night the small piece of cloth. She would have to ask the dark man if she could take a better look at it once he was up and running again. The blond man had stopped his cursing fit and now was sitting on the end of the other bed watching the woman impatiently. He took something out of the front pocket of his pants. The funny smelling sticks again, but the second he light a small match Night looked over at him.

"Sir if you have to smoke, out of this room please. I keep this place as sanitary as possible..." Highwind throw his hands up in the air before standing up. There was a mumbled line of curses as he walked out of the room and down the hall. Eira tilted her head to listen as she walked onto the hard floor in the living room and stopped. A few seconds later there was a faint smile of smoke lingering in the air. Knowing better then to wait to be told, she moved to shut the door to the room, closing out the smell. Eira turned slightly when she heard a heavy sigh. Night was sitting on the bed were Highwind had been, pulling a small whiskey flask from down off her black belt. Long pointed ears were starting to come out from under her hair as she fought to keep from changing.

"Stressed are we?" Eira couldn't help but smirk. Truth be told the whole thing was amusing to her. She had never seen Night suddenly lose it like that. She walked over and sat next to the dark haired girl as she down the liquid. "So...You wanna tell me what happened?" Night's eyes were starting to glow golden, the pupils slits. When she didn't answer, Eira sighed. "I'll make sure that Highwind doesn't come in here until you're good again. Although that smoke smell gives me one fucking hell of a headache." She stood to walk away.

"Your language, Eira..." was the only thing Night said to her before she shut the door to the patient room. Gold eyes studied the man on the bed, no one needed to say anything, but she knew. She knew who this man was before her was, even after twenty years, even after all that had changed since then. Unscrewing the top of the whiskey flask she closed her eyes. "Vincent Valentine..."

XoXoXoXoX

_She shut the door behind her as she entered the small examination room, dark brown eyes never once leaving the clipboard in her hands. Last patient of the day and she would be home free. Twelve hour days, seven days a week really did such a number on her but that was the price she had to pay to be head n' chief of the medical department. At least this was only a physical, looking over the blood work the man was in good shape, internally. The 'physical' part of the physical would be simple hopefully. Her nurse, who had been busy peeking into the room, faintly told her the man was damn hot. Sometimes she wondered why she even bothered with nurses; they didn't do much but get in her way half the time. O, wait now she was sounding like her brother about his assistants. As she came up to the curtain, brown eyes looked away from the clipboard to the blue curtain. Black hair fell slightly in front of her face as one hand pulled her glasses out from the small pocket in her lab coat._

_"Mr. Valentine, are you ready for me?" There was a shuffle of clothing being folded or something along those lines._

_"...yes..." Sitting the glasses on her face she pulled the curtain back and away so that she could see the dark haired man sitting on her examination table. He was stripped down to his black boxers, as her nurse had asked him too. She was amazed the young woman didn't volunteer to help the man. Well built muscle body, fairly white skin. Hell she would give this man a clear bill of health any day of the week but that wasn't her job. The man shifted unease under her eyes._

_"Well, Mr. Valentine..." She started as she continued to walk into the room, putting the clipboard down on the desk before washing her hands in the small sink that was in the room for this purpose. "From your blood work, you are pretty much in good health on the inside. No irregularities in your white or red cell count. I understand your here for a physical for the Turks yes?"_

_"Yes, Doctor-"_

_"Ravin is alright, Mr. Valentine," Ravin turned to look at Vincent as she put on her gloves. "And don't worry, this examination will be over before you can say 'Hojo is a belligerent idiot from god knows where' ten times fast."_

* * *

SD: Hehehe. Oh the irony!!!

GA1: Will you shush? You're going to spoil it.

SD: Yeah yeah…. But you know they're going to hate us later…._Grins_

GA1: ……


	3. Unwelling to Die

_**Forsaken Sin**_

**SD:** YES!!!! I'm done with College! Summer break here I come!

**GA1:** _grimly_ would you shut up about that?

**SD:** Why? It's not my fault you decided on a accelerated College, and don't even get a summer break.

**GA1:** R_iiiiii_ght. And it's not my Fault you decided to take Biology over your summer break…..

**SD:** _frowns_ You just had to ruin it didn't you?

**Summary: **Two years after the Geostigma outbreak, AVALACHE now hunts across the planet looking for all of Hojo's skeletons that were left uncovered. A hunt that leaves Vincent facing a ghost he thought long gone, but more over a whisper of the Planet which once thought lost by Chaos has come reborn. Time is now a race in the Planet's last stand against the depths of Geostigma's final out come.

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Soft/ Square Enix or whatever they call themselves. We don't own any part of it what-so-ever. If we did there would have been……_cough cough _ummm lets keep those thoughts to ourselves _smiles_ Anyways we do however own our original characters and plot:

**Glass Angel1**: Sammatha Ravin Night Trisiren, Neverwinter

**Spirit Dancer**: Eira Trisiren

This story is a joint writing of the previous writers listed.

_All rights reserved_.

_XxXxXxXx _scene change

_XoX_ flashback or dream

xVxVxVx point of view change

* * *

Chpt. 2 _Unwilling To Die _

Eira sighed as the dirty smell of smoke flooded her nose, making the pounding behind her eyes instantly increase. How someone could put up with that smell constantly was beyond her. She walked into the kitchen and began to put away the groceries that she had bought in earlier.

"I hope none of this went bad…" She muttered to herself as she placed the milk and cheese in the refrigerator. Ice blue eyes glanced out the window at the back of Highwind's head. What was that man up to? He had a black talking box held up to his ear; the voice that replied to the blond was lower in pitch but not as low as the dark man's. Static could be heard now and then, making the voice slightly difficult to understand. Keeping her eyes on the back of his head, she placed the bread in the pantry.

"I can't fuckin' believe him! Not telling me that he was sick! We could have come up against some fuckin' big ass monster and then he could have gone out on me. I'd be fuckin' dead!" The blond yelled off into the small box next to his ear as he paced back and forth on the grass outside. The sun was shifting into late afternoon. Night should get going soon or he was going to be mad at her for making him starve again. Eira sighed; maybe she should sneak out for her.

_"Breathe Cid, it's all right. Vincent wasn't always open; he has been working a lot lately trying to find us information. He could have stressed himself out." _There was a calm, low voice on the other side of the box. She could barely here it, but it was there. It sounded a lot like _his_ voice.

"I don't fuckin' care! He is such an irresponsible-" Eira snapped her ears away from him when the door down the hallway open and closed. The _thumps_ of her steel toe boots echoed as she walked down to main room. As Night came into view she was stripping down out of the black jacket and setting it on the small jacket hanger back the back door.

"Eira would you put on some tea?" She sighed after a moment. Eira looked out the window once more before she picked up the kettle and began to fill it with water.

"He's going to be mad at you again…" A smirk graced her lips as she placed the tin tea pot back on the stove, and turned the burner on high. "I think I can hear his stomach growling from here." Night sighed again as she walked away from the door shaking her head before coming into the kitchen to look at the brunette from a moment.

"He'll live… It won't be the first time I'm late." The dark haired woman shrugged slightly. "Did you get everything on my list? Or did you forget my Hi-potions again?" Eira rolled her eyes as she glared at the stove. Why the hell did she put it on the damn machine in the first place? Growling she picked up the kettle and turned off the stove.

"Fire 2….Yes I got them…I'm not _that_ stupid…I'd rather not have you force me to kill dinner for you again." Ice blue eyes rose to meet golden brown eyes for a moment. "I don't know how you do it…" She shook her head as the stopped the fire spell. "But whatever. Water's ready." She could hear Night cross her arms in that annoyed style she has when Eira did something she knew she shouldn't have. O right, the casting of free ranged magic.

"How many times do I have to tell you, not in town?" Eira's right eye brow rose slightly.

"What? The stove was taking too long…"

"I swear-" Well at least the man outside was useful for something. The door opened from the outside as Highwind walked back into the house, cursing under his breath. No lecture this time around. Night turned her head to look at him. The brunette could see him through the small opening between the cabinets on the wall that faced the living room. "Your friend should be alright, Mr. Highwind." Eira's ice blue eyes snapped around too look at the dark haired doctor. _Did I even introduce him? Oo, you are so going to be explaining a lot of things later, Night. "_He seems to just be a little over worked that's all. A good nights rest and a hot meal should do him good."

"That's it?" The blond man looked at her for a moment before flopping down in a chair Night waved him to sit in.

"More or less…" Eira couldn't hear them talking now, since she was no longer interested in what was going on enough to look. Night must have sat down too at some point of their talking. "However, I don't believe a stress attack is your reason for visiting such an out of place village."

"Yes, Doctor-"

"Night is fine…"

"The WRO sent us to check out the old facility up in these mountains. The villagers sent us here. None of them seem to know how to get there. It would save the two of us a lot of time if you can give us anything."

"Yes, I see… The villagers here tend to stay away from a lot of things Shinra brought over from the main land. I was amazed they let me use most of the equipment I have in my office..." Night turned slightly in her chair; Eira could here the slight movement of her body. "Eira, is the tea ready?"

"Yeah…" She carried a small silver tray with the three cups, the tea pot, sugar and cream. The brunette gently placed cups in front of both Night and Highwind, and poured the tea. After placing the tray in the center, Eira sat down and waited for Highwind to take what he needed before she poured generous amounts of sugar and cream into her tea, turning it a dark ivory color. The man seemed to relax a bit from whatever had him stressed. Eira leaned back in the soft chair nursing her tea which the deathly pale doctor didn't even move to drank hers, the untainted tea cup just sat in her hand.

"I've been up near the facility. When I first came here I explored the surroundings of this village. Many of them looked after my sister while I was gone…" Night said calmly.

"How far is it from here?"

"A day on foot, but I wouldn't recommend going at night. The monsters on the mountains are mostly nocturnal. If you have forest Chocobos half a day at best." Night shrugged slightly. Highwind sat back a bit on the couch thinking.

"If Vincent is up for it tomorrow….." He mumbled to himself slightly before his blue eyes met the golden brown ones. "Would you mind showing us up there? President Reeve wants to make sure the facility is no longer in use. We have two gold Chocobos."

"…Tomorrow yes, if your companion is feeling better…" Night nodded. "I'd like to keep him here tonight for observations. There is no Inn here, I would not mind if you stay here the night." The man nodded.

"Mighty kind of ya, Doc."

"Night."

"Whatever…" Highwind stood for a moment. "I guess there is one thing I can do today through without that damn vamp. Could you point me in the direction of the Mako reactor? Your Elder told me it was still running. I'd like to shut it down."

"I would, but I have another patient to see to before the day is over. One of the women here is in her later stage of pregnancy." Night shook her head. "But my sister can show you the way." Eira was barely able to bite down the growl that rose in her throat; however, she knew it was a lost cause, seeing that Night heard it anyway.

"Do you know how cold it's going to get tonight? Do you want me to freeze my ass off?" Ice blue eyes bore into amused golden brown ones. "Just because you're acceptable to the cold doesn't mean I am…." Even though the brunette knew the true reason for Night sending her, it didn't help any that the temperature was dropping into the low 40's tonight. And the amused light in Night's eyes only pissed her off more.

"Three years and your blood still hasn't thickened…" Night laughed. "Forgive my sister's remark; we came from a warmer climate. She'll be happy to take you. May not look like it, but she enjoys a little adventure once in a while."

"Are you alright sending your-"

"Yes, yes. I see the villagers told you. She's fine now, very impressionable with some things…like language……."

"Hehe." Highwind scratched the back of his head slightly when her eyes glared at him momentarily. "Noticed."

"Hey! It's not my fault if the first two words I learned after that damn poisoning were 'fuck you'."

xXxXxXxXx

"What in the fuckin' hell was the Doc thinking letting her barely recovered sister guide a stranger to an old Mako reactor at night?" Eira's eyes narrowed as she tried to ignore the mumblings of the blond behind her. _I could kick your fucking ass if I wanted to, and Night couldn't do anything to save you. _She thought, silently answering his question. Highwind had been talking and mumbling non stop since they left the house. Even though they were almost there, it was starting to grade on the brunette's nerves. She wouldn't deny that she wanted something big to happen, just to change the pace a little. But this wasn't what the brunette had in mind. The light from the setting sun was blocked out by the trees as they continued through the dark woods. Thankfully, there was no wind, but it didn't stop Eira from shivering as she clutched her long jacket closer, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "How can anyone fuckin' see anything? It's so damn dark." She didn't bother to hide her growl this time.

"Look Highwind, I'm only doing this for Night, and the last time I checked, listening to your complaints wasn't part of the bargain." Eira stopped and turned around to glare at the man, smirking inwardly when she saw shock register on his face. "And even though you don't see any monsters doesn't mean that they aren't here, and it's really hard to hear them if only thing I can hear is you. So I'd appreciate it if you would be quiet so that I can concentrate for when they decide to come out and eat you." She turned and continued to walk towards the reactor, and smirked when she heard his teeth grind together. His heavy footsteps soon began to follow hers again, as she tried to ignore his mumblings about a kid telling him what to do. The reactor itself really wasn't that far away from the village, a twenty minute walk. Looking over her shoulder, blue eyes looked in the general direction on the facility. _He_ wasn't going to like this…..not at all. The building wasn't all that big; however the Mako from the pool below cast the normally rusted brown metal in an eerie green. Cid whistled lowly as she opened the door and led him in. The walls were made of a light grey metal, with pipes crawling up and down the walls. There was a set of stairs that led down to a computer consol at the other end of the small room and the Mako that swam beneath the small catwalk like staircase had Eira blinking from the transition from the darkness to almost full light. She led the blond pilot down the stairs and moved out of the way so that he could make his way towards the large screen. The light tapings of the keyboard soon echoed off the metal walls, and Eira looked up at the screen.

"Can't believe anyone had a record on this fuckin' reactor! I wonder how many others are hiding around the god damn planet that we don't know about." The older man cursed to himself as he worked on the small keyboard. The dials on the consol moved a bit. Eira sighed as she leaned against the railing look down at the pooling Mako below. She always loved the eeriness of the greenish blue liquid.

_I hope he's not scared of the dark…_

"OK…that ought to do it…." Cid sighed as the computer screen went dark, and the high pitched humming stopped. He turned around and began to climb the stairs, not looking back to see the brunette just standing there. Eira stared at the screen, making it look like she was lost in thought, listening as the pilot's heavy footsteps slowly faded. Glancing over her shoulder, she walked over the desk, and stuck her hand under the consol. Her fingers moved around until she found what she was looking for.

"Thirty minutes shouldn't be too bad…." She muttered to herself as her fingers push some of the buttons on the small box that came down off the keyboard.

"Hey kid, what the hell is taking you so fuckin' long to get your puny ass up here?" Eira growled as she heard the box beep once. She could hear him walking back to the stair way, bending down Eira quickly undid her shoe lace.

"Chill, Highwind, my shoelace was untied." He reappeared at the top of the stair way, hands on his hips.

"It takes you that fuckin' long to tie a damn shoe lace?" Eira rolled her eyes as she finished tying her shoelace, and began to climb the stairs.

"Yes it does…don't get your panties in a wad, old man." Cid growled and turned around.

xXxXxXx

The room spun around him as he twirled the chair around. The pod door whizzed in and out of his line of sight, followed by the desk and the metal table, only to be repeated again.

"When's Night gonna get here? I'm starving!" His words echoed off the walls as his head fell back against the chair, navy blue eyes watching the ceiling turn in small circles. Black spiky hair fell off the edge of the chair, lifted slightly from the momentum of the chair. A growl erupted from the room, echoing off the metal walls. "Don't yell at me! It's not my fault she's late again!" Blue eyes stared at the black sweater that covered his stomach. "What keeps her anyway? It's not like she actually eats the food she makes for me and Eira." He scratched his wrist; the two small punchers weren't as red as they had been before. He stopped the chair as he stared at the two holes for a second before he lost interest and began to twirl again.

"Come on!" With that, his stomach growled again, and the lights suddenly cut off sending him suddenly into darkness. The chair stopped as he sat up. "Aww man!"

xXxXxXx

Cid lit another cigarette as he stood by the door that led outside waiting for the young doctor's sister to come up from the lower level. Stupid girl had one hellova smart mouth. Couldn't see where she got it from though. It didn't seem Doctor Night lacked manners; maybe the younger sister just didn't want to develop them? Actually for the two girls, they seemed a little out of place for this small village. Cid could probably place them more for somewhere like Red XIII's canyon town or maybe even that snowy mountain village by the crater. The two didn't seem fit for such an out of place village. Then again Cid wasn't going to criticize the older sister for wanting to look after her ill sister. The glowing ice eyes were creepy a little. But he had seen it before in Cloud that boy's eyes glowed in the dark too, like this ones. A sign of being showered in Mako, or submerged in it in this girl's case; Vincent's eyes did that sometimes too except those red eyes would probably be the only ones the old pilot would rather not have come sneaking up on him. The first time the man did that almost gave him a heart attack but now over time Cid had gotten use to it. Annoyed older blue eyes looked at the brunette finally coming up the stairs to where he was; Cid flicked his cigarette to knock it clean.

"Take your fuckin' time will ya? Didn't your sis say to be back before it got too dark?" Eira sighed and rolled her eyes as the blond led her out.

"Ya ya…" _Because she wants to go see him…poor guy… _The cool night breeze blew her small bangs out of her face when Highwind opened the door. Eira shut it firmly behind her, however a low pitched growl had her head snapping up, ice blue eyes scanning the area. _What th-_ Her thoughts were cut off when something jumped down from the trees and almost landed on Highwind, had he not jumped back.

"Fuckin'! What the fuck?!" A long spear was suddenly in his hands as he tried to defend both himself and the brunette behind him. Eira stared at the……_thing _in front of her. What in the seven fucking hells was _that_ doing here? Cid had managed to get some distance between them, the two standing there staring at each other. The thing had the lower body of a huge dog and four heads: a lion, eagle, and something that looked like a very disturbing lizard. The end of its tail came up, and resembled a snake's head. The thing must have gotten inside somehow, how she could've missed it going in was beyond her. Highwind let out a yell as he jumped and speared the thing, however he didn't pay attention to the tail, and it bit him in the shoulder. Eira growled as she threw her jacket back, and grabbed the two twin daggers that were strapped to her thighs. Knowing her luck, the thing was poisonous. After strapping them on, she pulled out the last antidote that she had on her.

"Shit!" Highwind was thrown off, and landed only a few feet from her. It was sad, when an old man with a damn long spear couldn't defend himself. "Cure 2." The spell left her lips as she rushed up to him, and thrust the small vile into his hands. "Don't do that again!" Not waiting for him to answer, she rushed forwards with her arms rising to cover her face slightly. The monster didn't seem to care about the whole that it now carried on its back and rushed towards her to meet her. Her blades turned in her hands slightly as she moved to block the snake head that came down at her first. It had been moving back and forth ready to strike since it bit Cid. The snake teeth clamped down on her blade, snarling. Eira stopped and jumped back swinging her other dagger over to cut off the snake head. Purple blood came spraying out at her as she cut the head off. The head still stayed snapped on her blade through.

"Eww, gross…." Eira shook her weapon trying to get it off. A sudden magic field tore past her as the older man cast Fire 3 on the mutated animal.

"Girl, keep your fuckin' eyes on that mother fuckin' monster!" Cid growled before he ran out and tried to stab the lion's head however the eagle caught the end in its beak. Eira's eyes widened as she watched Highwind being tossed around like a rag doll. The only thing that kept the man in contact with the long ass stick was the iron like grip he had. Ignoring the urge to giggle, she threw the head off of her dagger and rushed up, slashing at the eagle's head until it let go of Cid's weapon, sending the pilot flying. She continued to slash and dodge the heads until she cut the eagle's head off, the lion roaring loudly before it began to try and attack the brunette. A smirk played at her lips however it disappeared when something came up behind her. She turned to dodge it; however wasn't fast enough, and the snake head bit deeply into her shoulder. Biting her lip, she slashed the head off again. Hadn't she already cut it off? The head that lay at her feet looked a hell of a lot worse then the first one. But how could it be back if she cut it off? Blue eyes widened as the answer hit her. She heard Highwind running and jumping behind her. Eira rolled her eyes as a sigh escaped her lips.

"Fuck…." How the hell was she supposed to kill something that could grow back body parts? Already the eagle's head was mostly reformed, again looking worse then the first one, the snake's head not too far behind it. "Highwind, it can grow its body parts back!" Tired blue eyes glared at her before he jumped back, with the brunette not far behind him. She slammed her blades back into their holders, and pulled out her one cylinder gun. Aiming it at the snake's head, she shot, only to have it grow back, more mutated then the one before. "Fuck…." Her shoulders dropped in irritation.

"Screw it!" Cid reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a bright red stick with a wick at the end. Blue eyes narrowed in confusion as he placed the wick against the cigarette that he had clenched between his teeth. The wick sparked, and instantly the wick got shorter in length. He threw it into the eagle's mouth, the head instantly swallowing it. A moment of silence passed before the beast exploded sending purple goo in every direction. Eira's nose crinkled at the smell as Highwind let out a yell. "Take that you mother fuckin freak of fuckin' nature!"

"What the….?" Eira looked over at him confused still. What in the hell did he just use? Cid slapped her on her back.

"That, my girl, would be the best fuckin' thing man has ever invented! Dynamite!" He was lighting a new cigarette since his old one got covered in purple goo. The blond gave her another pat on her back as he studied her. "Good job kid… You're a lot stronger then I thought you were. Come on now; let's get back to that cabin before your sis starts to freight over you." Cid walked passed her back the way to town. Eira smiled to herself, feeling like she had accomplished something. She would have to remember to ask Night what this was called later. But first…. The brunette turned back to the old looking reactor, straining her ears to her the light humming noise start up again.

_It was only thirty minutes, but he know__s something is up now…_

* * *

**SD:** Unwelling to Die? WTF is with that?

**GA1**: _shrug _Felt morbid while looking this over.

**SD:** Yea sure. Keep telling yourself that..

**GA1:** Remember R&R please! Reviews are what keep most writers motivated. Feed us once in a while!


	4. Unwanted Memories

**GA1**: Gomen Nasai for the late chapter. Having a screwed up computer sucks…

**SD:** Right…given that all the chapters are on my laptop?

**GA1:**……shut up

**SD: **_Grins_

* * *

Chpt. 3 _Unwanted Memories_

_Sighing, he walked down the empty halls of the Shinra building. It was still too early for most people to be here, not that many walked down these halls except for the Turks anyways. Short locks of black hair fell over reddish brown eyes as he walked down the hall and turned the last corner that would take him to the main office of the Turks. He should get his report written up before Boss got in. That was, if Boss wasn't already in his office. The man might never really sleep, but this was the first time he had ever gotten here this early. Miguel (how he ever got stuck with that man as a partner he didn't understand) was normally good at getting them in later then this. Getting dragged to bars and night parties sometimes made him wonder why the brunette man was even a Turk. Sighing again, he laid a hand on the door knob. It didn't matter; Miguel was a good side man when it came down to it. Opening the door slowly, quietly just encase boss was there he walked into the room nearly tripping over bottles that were scattered around the red carpet._

_What in the world? He shook his head as he carefully walked in, reddish brown eyes looking around the slightly lit room. One of the standing lamps near the couch was still on. His brunette partner was passed out on the dark blue couch stripped of all his clothing except his boxers. The nightstick he had was close to his bare chest, like some lover. The large older man that he knew as Tanker was on the single chair, with a hand of cards scattered about his legs. There were more bottles about them, some still full. His eyes move from Tanker to the last person in the room who had made a bed out of both men's clothes on the hard oak table. Cards were scattered about the feminine body. High black cotton stockings ran up to her mid thighs. The deep red underwear and bra stood out against the blue jackets she was sleeping on. Black hair half fallen out of the high pony tail. Shaking his head slightly, he tried to make his way across the open room to his smaller office. Walking through scattered beer bottles however was not an easy task without waking up the light sleeper. The half naked woman on the table stirred slightly, she moved to stretch making a slight 'um' noise that in turn wake the other two from there sleep._

_"OO, my head…." Miguel's deep voice groaned as he turned over in the couch dropping his nightstick on the floor. Green eyes looked unfocused around him before the settled on the man standing not to far from the three "Yo, Vincent back already? Should have gotten back here last night, missed a great party."_

_"Do you have to talk so loud?" Tanker growled as he rubbed his eyes a bit. Grey hair fell slightly over the leather hand, callused from years of hard work. The woman on the table sat up finally looking around at the two nearest to her._

_"Miguel if you call getting drunk and playing strip poker a party then clearly I need to rethink your mental health." The brunette just shrugged at her. _

_"Baby, you can redo my physical anytime you want!" Vincent looked away when he finally realized who the woman on the table was. Doctor Ravin growled disgust._

_"You make it sound so fucking dirty. You're the only one I know who gets undressed with the nurse still in the room, Miguel…" Ravin growled as she pulled one of the jackets over her to cover most of her body before standing up. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this. You too, Tanker. O my head…. You are so lucky I don't have surgery today." She looked around the room as she pulled her hair back up into her pony tail before looking up at Vincent. Her brown eyes narrowed at him for a moment. "Mr. Valentine, take off your jacket."_

_"Wow, wow, the man has barely been back from his mission for three minutes and you're already on him Doc?" Miguel laughed. Vincent just shook his head for a moment._

_"I'm alright Doctor-"_

_"How many times do I have to tell you, Ravin. Ra-vin. It's not that hard, and no you're not alright. I can smell dry blood a mile away," She moved towards him now arms across over her chest. "Jacket off. Now."_

_xXxXxXxXx_

Crimson eyes opened slowly to stare up at the wooden ceiling. He could feel the warm cloth that was lying across his forehead. Groaning, Vincent sat up slightly, lifting his right hand to catch the cloth before it fell onto his chest. The room was unfamiliar, there was another bed to his right, and a small nightstand between them. Death Penalty lay there, his cloak was folded slightly on the other bed. Sliding his feet over the edge of the bed to set them on the small throw rug that was on the floor, he rubbed the side of his head slightly. It hurt like hell. Why did it feel like he had been throw up against something then knocked around a few times?

_**Maybe because you were? **_Vincent growled slightly at the beast that stirred in his mind.

_I don't think I was asking you, Chaos. _He looked down at his undone shirt, and the rolled up sleeve of his right arm. The last thing he remembered was theDoctor's sister had bent down to hug the kid, and the doctor herself. Was it him, or did she look extremely familiar?

_**She looked a lot like the girl in your dream….**_The demon paused for a moment, and Vincent could already hear the question. _**Who was the girl anyway?**_ Blood red eyes narrowed as he relatched his shirt, and rolled his sleeve back down his arm. The doctor sure did look a lot like Dr. Night. But she had died over fifteen years ago, so there was no possible way that she would still be alive. He felt a small tug at the thought, however pushed it away. He could feel that the demon was amused, if not a little on the confused side. Now wasn't the time to think about that.

_What hit me?_ His eyes narrowed as his mind ran through the events leading to him blacking out again. It certainly hadn't been solid. In fact, it more like energy then anything else...

_**Oh, you're changing the subject aren't you? What have you not been telling me, Valentine?**_ Vincent rolled his eyes, his concentration shot.

_I haven't been hiding anything._ The demon seemed to be chuckling as the dark man stood and lifted his cloak from the bed. After reattaching the cloak, and putting Death Penalty back where it belonged, the smell of something cooking hit his nose. Well it obvious he wasn't back in the Highwind nor were they at an Inn. Did something attack them? Whatever happened, he would have to ask Cid. At the moment he should probably get to understand his surroundings. He could still feel Chaos in the back on his mind pondering what his host would not tell him. The past was that, just his past. The only thing he would let torment his mind was not that mistake, only his true sin. Sighing at the fact he wasn't going to get anywhere in this bed room, the gunman walked towards the door.

The home was a small, quiet cabin. Nothing he would guess someone seeking seclusion to heal her sibling would ask for gratefully. They had done that with Tifa when she stayed behind with Cloud when the poor blond suffered from the same fate. At least Tifa had others to look towards for comfort; it must have been hell for this woman. He walked pasted two doors that were right across from each other. The door to his right was shut tight where the one to his left was slightly opened. Crimson eyes barely scanned the contents of the dark room. As he kept on walking, Vincent came to the open rooms that he had first seen. At least he could confirm they were still with Doctor Trisiren and her sister, Eira. Someone was moving about in the kitchen. He could see the long dark hair move past the open window before the woman disappeared further in. Vincent walked quietly around the breakfast bar to look in at the Dr. Trisiren who stood by the stove looking over the stew pot. When his metal tipped shoes touched the ceramic flooring she stopped stirring the stew to look over her shoulder at him. Her bangs moved gracefully over her bare shoulder and down along the black and red netted corset. Golden brown eyes studied him for a moment before she smiled slightly.

"Well good evening there, sleepy head."

_XoX_

_Yawning slightly he walked bare foot onto the cold floor of the kitchen to see her standing there over a hot stove, bacon sizzling away. Her black hair fell down around her shoulders slightly curled and tossed about. A sign she hadn't brushed it out from the night's events. He placed a hand on the white counter tops of the kitchen. Shinra lacked interest in making its employees living quarters differ from each other; so about everything except her furniture and appliances where the same as the ones he had. His uniform white shirt hung around her slim body unbuttoned, the semi-see through red underwear of hers he could still see. Yawning again, he walked towards her more before she turned her head to smile at him._

"_Well good morning there, sleepy head."_

_XoX_

His vision was fuzzy for a moment, and the pounding in his head smoothed over enough to realize he had lost consciousness. Vincent was aware he was half fallen down on the floor, except his back was pressed against the hard cabinets. A slender body was holding him up slightly so he hadn't fallen completely. Heat, his body felt horrible hot, like Yuffie had accidentally cast Fire on him again. Shaking his head, trying to clear his vision enough to regain his surroundings, Vincent found himself looking into a pair of worried golden brown eyes.

"Hey there, you back with me Mr. Valentine?" He could hear the demon chuckling.

_**Well, Vinnie…You can no longer tell me that you aren't hiding anything…Do you want to tell me or am I going to have to find out the fun way? **_The dark man ignored the demon in his head and opened his mouth to reply, however laughing and the opening of the door caused the both of them to turn their gaze towards the two who had just walked through the door.

"And so-" Cid instantly stopped talking when both sets of blue eyes stared at the two in the kitchen. Eira's eyebrows rose in amusement and a smirk made its way across her face as she tried to swallow the chuckle that longed for freedom.

"Patronizing with the patients again are we, Doctor?" Night growled at her for a second.

"I should have never told you what that word meant." She sighed as she tried to help Vincent back up on his feet. It was not as smooth as either would have liked it. The dark man was having a hard time staying on his feet. "Highwind, would you help me get him to the couch."

"I can walk on my own, Dr. Tri-"

"Night, Night is just fine Mr. Valentine and no, you can't. You can barely stand up leaning against the counter top." Cid moved away from the door, shutting it behind him as he walked over to give the poor woman a hand with her ungrateful patient. Eira, knowing better then to stand around, disappeared towards the hall to go grab the doctor's bag. When she came back into the main room, the two had gotten the tall gunman laying out on the small couch, red cloak off once again and his shirt slightly undone. The blond man, Eira had learned to be a pilot of some large airship (she was going to have to ask what that was about but it seemed very important), was walking out of the kitchen with a small bowl of cold water and a towel. As she got closer to Night she could see that the black haired man was unconscious again. Setting the bag down on the table, Eira stood near her waiting to be told what was needed. "Thank you, Eira."

"You sure it's just stress, Doc-"

"Night, please… And yes, it's possible he has caught something, but so far I don't see this being a problem tomorrow. A night's rest and he should be fine." She took the cold bowl of water and cloth from Cid before studying the both of them. "Though dare I ask what happened to you two?" Eira looked down at her purple stained clothes. Stupid monster stained her favorite jacket….The gods only knew how much scrubbing and washing it will take to try and get them out. Growling, she placed her hands on her hips.

"There was a monster outside of the reactor….What it was doing there I have no clue, but we took care of it." A smirk lit up her face as she looked over at the blond pilot. "And I saved Highwind's a-…..butt..." Her smirk then turned and took on a childish look as she looked over at Night.

"What the fuckin' hell are you talking about you brat! I blew that fuckin' freak of mother fuckin' nature high sky!" The man growled at her. Eira just giggled at the face he was making, when the man got mad it was funny to her. Night on the other hand suddenly just stood up. She took two steps towards him and pulled his shirt over his right shoulder slightly to look at the practically healed shoulder wound. "Hey there lady!"

"Both of you get showers now so I can dress these bites." Night ignored him as she looked back over at Eira. "Now." Eira's eyes narrowed in confusion before they widened and went back to their irritated state.

"Yes mother…." She muttered as she went into her room and slammed the door. Walking to the bathroom, she stripped off her jacket and shirt. The wound itself wasn't that bad at all…in fact all that was left of it were two light pink puncture holes on her left shoulder. Sighing, she proceeded to strip the rest of the way, and turned the water on hot.

It didn't matter…whatever made Night happy…..

xXxXxXxXx

"God damn it woman! I'm fine! Now give me back my fucking shirt!" Cid yelled, trying to get the doctor to stop wrapping his naked torso. Eira could barely hold in a laugh as she sat at the table, watching the scene before her while slowly finishing the stew that Night had made earlier.

"No you're not! Now stop moving!" Eira shook her head as she stood up and took her bowl to put it in the sink. She then got a new bowl out and filled it with the hot stew, took out a spoon from the drawer, and headed towards the couch. Valentine was sitting up with his head in his hands, his dark hair falling over his shoulders hiding his face.

"Here…It will make you feel better." His head shot up, and stared at her for a moment before he saw the bowl in her hand. He took the bowl from her hands, and leaned back against the couch.

"Thank you."

"No problem…" She smirked a bit before she turned and walked back into the kitchen. Vincent looked at the contents in the bowl before taking the spoon, and began eating.

_**I wonder if she wears red panties too.**_Vincent nearly choked on the small chunk of potato. _**Then again she would look just as hot in black ones with that kind of skin.**_

_I am not going to indulge your curiosity Chaos. So stop pushing to find out. That is a time I would rather you not torment me with… _Crimson eyes studied the woman by the cursing pilot. She did look a lot like Ravin, except this one's movements were quicker and more precise. Night moved as if she knew what Cid was going to do before he even did it. Her manner was a lot different; Dr. Ravin had never been so calm. Unwilling patients annoyed her to no end

_**I'm not tormenting….just wishing to know more about my host seeing as we don't talk except for when I am tormenting you about Lucrecia, but she's boring. This is new and fun and a she's a lot hotter then the other one. Why didn't you stay with her? **_Vincent's eyes narrowed as he continued to eat the stew. Crimson eyes left the young doctor to look down at the table before him. He did not want to remember, so why was his demon so content with pushing the manner? Wasn't his sin enough entertainment to last this demon's attention span? _**Of course not….This is a hell of a lot more interesting that that bitch of a doctor…. Good for nothing whore, sticking me with this depressive human host. **_

_Hojo stuck us together, demon. _Vincent growled mentally as he placed the empty bowl on the table before him. Crimson eyes looked back up in time to see the long haired doctor walk gracefully into the kitchen.

xVxVxVx

Blue eyes watched the dark man as her hands went about their task filling a metal bowl with the stew Night had made, filling it so that it nearly overflowed. After putting the cap on it, she tore her eyes way from the dark man, and took out a sheet of paper. After a few minutes, she put down her pencil and read it over once, a smirk playing on her lips. It was a bit longer then the others, but she was sure that he wouldn't care…it would give him something to do for a while. She just hoped that he wouldn't be too mad at her.

_Dear old man across the village,_

_Sorry bout the lights. We have visitors, and they wanted to shut the reactor down. Night's also been acting weird lately…She shot the dark man (Valentine) with a big ass thing of energy for no reason. The other, Highwind, was the one that put you in the dark for a while. He used to be a pilot for Shinra a long while back, and supposedly helped save the planet from the rock in the sky…Highwind had called it Metor…what a weird name to call a rock, huh? Anyway, he's a little shorter then me (I'm finally not the shortest anymore!) dirty blond hair, and really dark blue eyes. He smells of oil and a smoke scent that I've never smelled before. It smells really bad, and it gives me a headache. He also gets into trouble with Night for his cursing…and you thought that she was bad. He carries a long lance…I'd say it's about fourteen feet long. It doesn't really help him though. While we were leaving the reactor, a monster attacked us…What it was doing there I have no clue. Night said she killed them all, guess she missed one. But anyways, he kept on trying to hit the thing, and only hit it twice. He ended up getting two bruised ribs from when the beast threw him against a tree. I had to save him, it was kinda funny actually. Though he blew up the thing with this stick he called 'dynamite'. Night is trying to wrap him up now, when they aren't arguing. _

_Valentine is just plain weird. He smells funny…kinda reminds me of a vampire bat…Like Night! Only….not like her. It's very hard to explain. I can't explain it myself. But there's definitely something different with him. He has this….I don't know…air about him like Night has when she's really stressed. Only he's not stressed. I don't know. He has wildly long black hair that reaches about mid back that's slightly tamed by a red bandana, and blood red eyes. I've never seen a shade like his before. He's pale too, but not as pale as Night. He wears this long red cape that ends at his ankles. Oh! And he has the biggest gun that I've ever seen. It's bigger then Night's. It's a four cylinder gun, with a silver cross hanging from its stauk, and it's about as long as my arm! I want a gun like that!_

_But anyways, Night is playing doctor…Valentine has been playing with consciousness ever since Night shot him. Not that I blame him…I'd probably be doing the same thing if it happened to me. So he's sitting on the couch, eating the stew that Night made. It's very good, I hope you enjoyed it. I wish I could come and see ya, but it would look bad if we left Highwind and Valentine here all by themselves. I'll write again soon ok?_

_Eira_

Nodding, she folded the letter and placed it and the bowl in a small box. Blue eyes turned once again to the dark man sitting on the couch. He looked so lost, yet so irritated at the same time. How one accomplished that, Eira wasn't sure if she wanted to know. The strange smell was slightly stronger then it was before. That fact made Eira's eyes narrow in confusion. Blue eyes snapped away from him when she realized Night had walked into the room. She looked tired, but then again when did she not look like that? Her hands moved with unease as they tightened her pony tail a bit, the same look of being lost and yet irritated crossed her face as she began to think of something or she must have been thinking of it for a while. Eira sighed inwardly; she wished the woman would tell her what was going on. What happened to Shinra being bad and to stay away from anything that came attached to the name? After fixing her pony tail she looked over at her.

"Finished already?" Eira nodded, not in a talking mood. She handed the doctor the box, smirk lighting up her eyes.

"Say hi to him for me, and try not to get too stressed…" Night snorted something about being back later in the night and not to wait up. Turning on her steel toed boots she head for the door. Grabbing the long black jacket that hung by the door she worked on putting it on after she set the box down on the table. Cid, who had been scarffing down the stew with his cigarette still in his mouth, looked up at her.

"Where the fuck are you going so late Doc."

"Night…" She repeated, probably for the thousandth time today to the man. She pulled her hair out from under the black lab jacket she had finished pulling it on. There was an ideal look she was going for, so this one would have to do for now. Even though she hated wearing it up there. "I am going to go see one of the elders in the village. His wife died sometime ago and he can't do much. I bring him his dinner sometimes when I go to check up on him."

"But you haven't even fuckin' eaten yet! We've been running around like crazy today, shouldn't take a moment to rest your feet?" Night looked ready to laugh at the tone in the older man's voice, if only he knew.

"It's alright Mr. Highwind. I am use to days like this." Night picked the box off the table. "Make sure your friend gets to bed. Rest should do him good for tomorrow." She turned quickly on her heels and walked out the front door before anyone could say anything else to her.

xXxXxXx

"That's it then?' The dark haired man asked her as he swallowed the last bit of the food that was in the steel bowl. His dark eyes followed the woman as she worked on the metal pod, tempering the temperature of the Mako within. Long pointed ears come out over her black hair, claw like fingers typed rapidly for a moment on the control panel ignoring his question. The semi-long black jacket covered her back from his view down to her knees, but her long black hair swayed unnaturally as she turned to look at him. The room was pretty much still dark, not all the lights had turned back on just yet, then again they weren't going to anytime soon. So when her eyes settled on him, all he could see then was glowing tint of gold beneath the black hair that covered most of her face from his view. Behind him the security screens blinked a bit, showing picture of the facility grounds, which were mostly nothing more the black screens at the moment.

"_More or less… You will be fine won't you?" _The shallow, yet eerie voice asked him for a moment before turning back to the task at hand. Setting the bowl down on the table before the screens, he swirled the chair around a bit, thinking. The room was a bit on the chilly side, he could feel the cold air through the black sweater and his loose pants. Gods, he missed the warm weather and it wasn't even that far into the fall yet. His ruff, spiked black hair fell unruly into his face as he looked over at her back again. She seemed to be coming to a finish of whatever it was she was working on. Dark navy blue eyes looked down at his wrist were the newly set bandages set; blood marked two small, perfect circles of the newly opened punctures. They were already starting to itch. Sighing, he looked back up at her.

"You gonna bring more food right?"

* * *

**GA1:** Ya its finished!! 

**SD:** No thanks to you……

**GA1:** _smile _But you're such a good editor or well some what…..

**SD:** Shut up


	5. Deer in Headlights

**_Forsaken Sin_**

**SD:** Sorry! It really wasn't our fault this time!

**GA1:** Computer failure, computer gets restored and SD placing story files back on computer…. Said computer then crashing, all files are gone…

**SD:** Hey! I didn't know that the stupid laptop would crash the very next day it was restored!

**GA1: **Still, you should know by now not to cut the files off of the scandisk…baka…

**SD:** _Glares at laptop_

**Summary: **Two years after the Geostigma outbreak, AVALACHE now hunts across the planet looking for all of Hojo's skeletons that were left uncovered. A hunt that leaves Vincent facing a ghost he thought long gone, but more over a whisper of the Planet which once thought lost by Chaos has come reborn. Time is now a race in the Planet's last stand against the depths of Geostigma's final out come.

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix (formally Square Soft) owns Finally Fantasy VII and everything that comes with it. So please don't sue us. We just finished moving into a new apartment, and have no money what so ever! We do however, own our original characters, and the plot line that comes with them:

_**Glass Angel1**:_ Sammatha Ravin Night Trisiren, Neverwinter

**_Spirit Dancer:_** Eira Trisiren

This story is a joint writing of the previous writers listed.

_All rights reserved_.

_XxXxXxXx _scene change

_XoX_ flashback or dream

_xVxVxVx _point of view change

* * *

Chpt. 5 _Deer in Headlights_

Eira woke sometime before the morning; she only knew this because it was the time the cold settled in her room. Outside her half opened window, with dark red curtains fluttering in the breeze, the world was slowly waking. Facing the opened window, she could hear the animals in the woods move about slowly, with great caution. If she wanted to, she could probably strain her ears to hear through her closed door to the spare room to hear the two sleeping men. Well, at least she hoped they were still sleeping; she was not much of a morning person. Sure waking up at this time was one thing, but it didn't mean she wanted to leave her bed. The coldness wasn't what raised her from her sleep through; it was the presence of the woman on her bed sitting down at the bottom looking out to her window. Golden brown eyes slightly glowed in the darkness. Night explained this as an affect Mako had, it was how you could tell if someone had been exposed to it. Her bedding felt warmer then it should, this Eira knew to be the woman's magic working.

"Is the window that interesting?" Her voice was no louder then a whisper, but she knew that Night would hear it. The Doctor always had better hearing then she did. Night turned her head slightly away from the window to look at her as she sat up in bed, yawning.

"No, there's a deer out there…" There was a lusting sound to her voice for a moment. The golden brown eyes were slightly unfocused for a few seconds before she shook her head, and sighed. Eira shook her head as well, before looking out the window. Now that it was brought to her attention, she could hear the deer walking about…just barely.

"How's he doing?"

"Still hungry…… He says he's glad you have 'found something new to play with and that not everything that smells bad is bad'. Whatever that means…." Eira smirked at the meaning. That man could eat all the food in the world and still be hungry. The silence drew out for a couple of moments before ice blue eyes turned to look into the golden brown ones.

"So…you gonna tell me what's got you so stressed?" Night looked down at her hands for a moment, but would not look into her blue eyes.

"My past, that's all. I don't know why they're here yet, so please just play along. I don't want to cause any suspicions about the facility and have more of them come here. To Shinra, that….._ person_ is long dead. Explaining it would be too hard….." Her voice lowered slightly. "Too painful….." Eira's eyebrows rose and fell but she didn't say anything. She sighed and looked out the window again before a thought hit her.

"Why did you attack Valentine like that?" There was another uncomfortable rustle in Night's movements as she stood up to walk out of the room, signaling Eira would have a little more time to sleep before the day's events.

"The past…….sometimes is not what we think it should be when it comes again in the present."

_A sin I would rather forsake._

xXxXxXxXx

It must have been sometime in the later but still early part of the morning when she finally woke to the world. The cold breeze had stopped blowing somewhat so the cabin wasn't that cold. The small fireplace in the living room had been lit when she walked out there in her pajamas. The somewhat warm air felt good against her skin. The dark green tank top she worn to bed held tight to her medium frame. The tile floor of the kitchen felt cold against her bare feet, she glared down at her tan legs wishing for a moment she had thought to wear pants instead of the black shorts. Tired eyes looked around the kitchen to the stove where she knew what she wanted the most right now would be. Blue eyes were closed as Eira took a deep breath. There was nothing like the smell of coffee early in the morning. The Vanilla scent floated through the air as she opened her eyes, and walked over to the refrigerator. She scanned the items setting on the cold shelves before a sound reached her ears.

"Well, it's good to know that I'm not the only early riser in this damn house." She pulled out the eggs and bacon before slamming the door shut, and turned to smirk at Vincent. "Coffee's ready if you want it." He stood at the breakfast bar looking at her; crimson eyes no longer tired looking. The effects must have finally worn off by now; he actually looked fine again like when she had met him yesterday after noon. The red bandana pulled his long, unevenly cut hair out of his face somewhat, but a lot of it did fall over those blood red eyes. They sent chills down her back for some weird reason, it felt funny to her. Her eyes glanced slightly over the three quarter long sleeve black shirt that had silver latches on the arms, and buttons down the front. "Ya…I'd make you breakfast, but Night banned me from the stove….well…from the kitchen for that matter. I don't know why…I only burned the eggs once…"

"Your sister wouldn't mind someone else cooking would she?" His low, calm voice asked her as his crimson eyes kept locked onto hers. Gods, she really liked those eyes for some weird reason. Shrugging for a moment, thinking; no one ever really knew what thoughts passed through that woman's head sometimes.

"She might say something about her being a horrible hostess." He walked around the breakfast bar into the kitchen. He wasn't wearing those steel-toed boots of his; his feet were simply covered by black socks. Then again, when she and Cid walked in here after the reactor he took his shoes off before stepping far into the house. They were still by the door, cleaned of the purple goo, but still by the door.

"Your sister has done a lot for strangers for the past day…."

"Yeah…. She likes to do that…" Eira shrugged again, her brain was running a mile a minute now. She had seen this behavior before, and knew he was trying to be helpful, but helpful doesn't work when someone doesn't eat. Then her stomach grumbled against her racing mind clearing it to think of only one thing, food. "But if you're up to making it, I'm starving!" Vincent nodded his head slowly as he knelt down next to one of the cabinets that held the pans. He pulled out the flat pan, and the smallest sauté pan that Night had. Eira tilted her head to the side looking at him as he set them on the wooden stove. Night had weird liking for the stove, she had a refrigerator but she refused to use an electric stove preferring the wood one; something about better taste. "What do'ya need? Eggs, bacon?"

"Do you have flour?" His calm voice asked after she set the eggs and bacon onto the countertop. Eira looked around the kitchen for a moment trying to think where it would be.

"Somewhere… hold on…" She opened some of the top cabinets finding it hidden behind the sugar. She placed it down next to him; the smell of the simmering bacon reached her nose. O how she loved that smell in the morning. After a little while of finding the things he needed, Eira finally sat down at the breakfast bar on the tall stools that where before them, icy eyes watching the man work. He looked different over the stove with out that red cloak, slightly calmer too not so much in turmoil. After several minutes of watching him flip eggs with just flicking the sauté pan about, she heard his companion finally wake up or well come grumbling down the hall into the main room. The blond man was in nothing more then his jeans, hands fumbling to light the cigarette in his hands, blue eyes still in a daze. Still grumbling he sat down in the stool next to her, the smoke smell wasn't bothering her as much as it had but still.

"Sunny side down, Vinnie…" Cid grumbled with the thing still in his mouth, clearly he was not a morning person. Somewhere behind them a shower turned on in what Eira knew to be Night's room, a signal to normal people meaning she had finally woken up. Cid looked over his shoulder to the wooden wall that separated the rooms. "I never heard the Doc come back in…."

"…." Was the only answer that seemed to come from Valentine who seemed more interested in what he was doing. Eira moved slightly off her stool wondering if she should go check on the older woman, still worried about the way she had been acting. That was until the dark man set a plate of food before her.

"Ya…she did sometime earlier this morning…I was too tired to look at the clock at the time." She rubbed the rest of the sleep dust that stuck to the corners of her eyes. "One-ish…I think…two maybe. Something like that." Even if the smell wasn't as bad, she could help but groan as the pound began to attack her eyes. Shutting them, she rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying to get rid of the headache before it started.

"How does Night like her eggs?" Her fork paused half way to her lips as ice blue eyes stared at the back of his head. That is, until he turned to look at her when she didn't answer. Gods, what was with those eyes?

_**Nice and firm, Vince….With a sausage in between!**_ Vincent tried to keep his face emotionless, but was failing miserably.

_Silence demon._

"Umm….I don't know…" The fork continued on its way as she continued to eat.

"Sunnyside up…" Night's voice came nearly making Cid fall out of his stool with a start. The man looked over at her when she came down into the dinning room to the breakfast bar to stand next to Eira. Her black hair was still damp from the quick shower, her long hair was out of the high ponytail and now fell down her back in a long French braid. The bangs still fell down around her ears, but not so much on her face as they had yesterday. They were pulled back after a while into the braid, one could see what would be normal human ears, but Eira knew her hair still hid the long pointed tips with ease. She still worn the same clothes she had yesterday, but now a black belt was around her waist slightly loosened, with a belt buckle of the three head dog Eira knew to be the Cerberus. Around her right leg wrapped on her thigh was a gun holster. Night was cleaning her darkly tinted glasses before putting them on her face. "It seems you are feeling better, Mr. Valentine…."

"…" The dark man didn't say anything, just nodded his head before turning back to the stove. Eira smirked as she glanced over at Night, the smirk slowly dieing.

"How the hell are you going to get out of this one?" She muttered lowly, knowing that only Night would be able to hear her. As usual, she didn't answer. Sighing, Eira finished her bacon and eggs.

_**Aww you're no fun.**_ Vincent rolled his eyes as he continued to make the eggs. Chaos was quiet for a moment before speaking again, his voice serious. _**They smell……Different…Valentine.**_ The dark man resisted the urge to turn and glance at them.

_Are you sure?_

_**Does it sound like I'm kidding?**_ Vincent thought about it for a moment while turning the burner off and putting the eggs onto a plate. Something strange was going on here. Vincent picked up the last two plates, and walked over to where the others were. Cid was scarffing down his food, with a cup of coffee Night had poured out for him. Eira had already cleared her plate and was drinking her own cup. Golden brown eyes nodded her thanks as she took her plate from him. _**Wonder what she would look like with her hair down around her as she's calling out your name?**_

_What happened to you being serious…_ Vincent wanted to growl out loud but didn't. Sometimes he was glad in the morning Chaos took a while to wake up to annoy him.

"Guess I'll do dishes, seeming it's the least I could do for you making breakfast, Valentine." Night said calmly before cutting into her eggs. Cid grumbled something as he down his coffee.

"Hell no, I'm doing the god damn dishes! It's the least we can do for you putting up with our fuckin' asses Do- Night." Eira shook her head as she watched Night eat. It was interesting to watch seeing as the girl had never eaten anything normal since she had met her. But then again, Night wasn't normal. A smirk graced the blue-eyed girl's lips as she watched the spell leave Night's lips, and the food disappear in a small black ball of nothingness. Clever…very clever….Sighing she turned her attention back to the dark man as she placed her plate and fork into the sink. He seemed to have that turmoil look on his face again. Did the man really have that much turmoil to brood over? Blue eyes narrowed as she began to walk towards the two, as they continued to bicker.

"Ok children, let's not kill each other over the dishes shall we?" She lightened her voice, barrowing the tone and phrase she heard Night use often when the neighborhood kids got into stupid little fights. She smirked when golden eyes turn to glare at her before going back to 'eating'.

"I'm already dressed; you need to get ready if you want to get to the facility before mid afternoon I suggest we leave within the hour. I'll do the dishes, Highwind…" The older man grumbled for a moment before pushing aside his empty plate, and walked back down the hall to the guest bedroom. Eira shook her head as she watched him leave. Something was set down on a plate that made her look back at Night. Half the food on her plate was gone. "My, thank you Valentine for the lovely breakfast, I'm stuffed…." There was a slight frown when she looked at was left. "I've was always the one with the smallest stomach in the family. It's a shame to waste this….." Eira rolled her eyes as she took Night's fork and began to eat what was left of the food. You could only use Demi so much before it became a burden. And besides the only other person who'd be willing to eat it, she knew at the moment, was sleeping. Even though she was already full, she cleaned the plate, knowing that the energy would be needed later. Putting Night's dish in the sink, she then walked into her room, and shut the door. The sunlight fell between the half open curtains, warming a spot on the wooden floors. Sighing, she closed the curtains and proceeded to change. It was cooler today then it had been yesterday. However, wearing something long would only serve to make her hot. Sighing, she tugged on a navy blue tank top, similar to her blood red one, and a pair of light blue slightly beat up blue jeans.

All of the walking would keep her warm enough. And seeing Night with the other two, something was bound to happen. Grabbing her now clean jacket, she threw her dirty clothes into a corner that couldn't be seen from the doorway, and made her way back out into the kitchen. Night was the only one in there, so Valentine must have gone into the back room. The dishes were clean and setting up on a small metal rack to dry. Night was facing the window, eyes closed. When Eira came to be standing beside her she could see them moving attentively back and forth. The woman was listening to something out there, something Eira was sure she probably couldn't hear for most of the animals had moved on to the mountains now. Her hands hung in the draining soapy water for a moment before she sighed heavily. Shaking her head, Night wiped her hands on the dish towel before moving to pull the small flash on the back of her belt.

"You ready for the day? Did you put the gear in the bags last night?" Blue eyes rolled in irritation.

"Yes, I put your damn-" She sighed at Night's glare. "Dumb healing potions in the stupid bags…" Grumbling at the golden eyes that followed her out of the kitchen she headed for the dying fireplace. She walked over to the mantle, took her two daggers down from their display, and placed them in their leather holders. She then opened the smaller of the two boxes and took out her gun, placing it behind her back where her jacket kept it hidden. Blue eyes locked onto the larger box, a happy smile spreading across her face.

_Night's gonna need her gun right?_ She silently placed the smaller box to the side, and opened the larger one, not hearing the pilot coming down the hallway. Hands gently lifted the gun out of the box, blue eyes lit with both awe and envy.

"Is she supposed to be touching that?" Cid's voice asked for once saying a sentence that was clean, since she had not heard them come down the hall it startled her. The large gun was now no longer looming in the wooden back, but over the hard floor almost fell out of her hands when Eira jumped looking away from it to the blond.

"Eira!" Well if Cid didn't make her drop the gun, Night's sharp tongue sure as hell did. Like a little kid caught with her hands in the cookie jar, Eira pulled her hands to the side forgetting the gun that had been held among them. The three-barrel gun fell to the floor, the stock hitting the ground at moment the brunette realized what she had done. The loaded gun snapped off, the single bullet dug deep into the wood of the hall, blasting some of it off. Icy blue eyes looked away from the fallen gun to the hall only to be faced with the four barrel's of the gun she had seen on the nightstand yesterday. The silver cross still swung in the air before brushing against the black glove of the hand that held it. Crimson eyes burned into hers. Well now Eira understood what He meant by the meaning of 'deer in the headlights'. Time seemed to freeze as she felt the blood drain from her face, panic instantly flooding her system, followed closely by another, more dangerous feeling that she was too scared to recognize. It soon mixed with the panic, spreading through her body like wild fire. It took her brain a few moments to snap out of shock and realize what was happening. Her fists clenched by her sides, and she could feel her nails growing, the claws beginning to cut the skin of her palm.

_Fuck! Not now… Calm down, Eira. He's not going to shoot you…He not going to shoot you!_ Wide blue eyes were glued to the four huge holes at the end of the gun, almost waiting to see the bullets come out speeding towards her. She knew that she could dodge them…but that would only birth a thousand new problems. She could feel the blood dripping down her hand and onto floor. Well it must have been Night doing something because everything began to speed up; the cross swung faster now, the white hand of the black haired woman knocked the gun down so it wasn't pointed at her anymore. The black braid bounced about her angry frame as Night glared at her. The dripping blood on her hands suddenly disappeared. Time was back to normal; her ears were pounded by sudden sound.

"-scare the fuckin' hell out of the girl! Put you gawd damn gun the fuck away before someone gets hurt, you fuckin' idiot!" Cid was yelling at Valentine waving his hands about him in the fuss. Night looked over her shoulder at him for a moment before walking up to Eira to pick up the gun that lay on the floor. The burning rage fighting in her body was gone. Cid was still yelling at the dark man when he put his gun away, crimson eyes finally leaving icy ones to watch the black haired woman pick up the fallen gun. The blood red cloak floated about him. "And you! Who the fuck leaves a loaded gun where someone can get to it! That's asking for something to fuckin' happen! At least put the fuckin' safety on!"

"Because I thought we had gotten past this." Night shook her head as she looked about her three-barrel gun seeing if anything was wrong with it before walking over to the large box on the mantle to pull out the smaller box that held more bullets and the three headed dog chain that lay in the velvet bag to put it on her gun. "Eira, you know not to touch this…." Ice blue eyes were still glued to the dark man's gun as it sat in its holder, still too scared to move. Her breaths came out in very slow, shaky pants, as she tried to calm herself down.

"I…didn't mean….I only…" She was trying hard not to shake, her thoughts running too quickly through her head for her to speak correctly, stress and fear still pumping through her veins, making it difficult to try to calm down. Her hands were still clenched, the pain from her fingernails digging into her palms helped take her mind off of the fact that she had a four cylinder gun pointed at her head not too long ago. "I…"

"Eira, breath before you go into a fit please…" Night sighed as her hand touched her shoulder slightly, her gun put away in its hold on her right leg. Golden brown eyes from below her black glasses looked away to the two men that stood not to far from her. "Well, now with that excitement is over with." Her hand left the brunette's shoulder as she walked past them to grab the long black trench coat off the hanger and the black whip that lay hidden below it. "Shall we?"

* * *

**SD:** I'm so excited! We're finally on our own with no parents! _Dances around room…_

**GA1: **Yeah, yeah. Just make sure you make your part of the rent.

**SD:** I will _grins _no more parents!

**GA1:**………

_Edited: 08/06/07_


	6. Lies Of Black and White

_Forsaken Sin_

**SD**: Bleh, you know it sucks when i have to look through all those files and figure out which one comes next?

**GA1:** That's what happens when you don't make back ups or well when you delete them thinking you don't need them any more...

**SD:** _frowns _Shut up...

**GA1**: Well enjoy this chapter!

**SD:** _pouting_ Next time you find the chapter...

**Summary: **Two years after the Geostigma outbreak, AVALACHE now hunts across the planet looking for all of Hojo's skeletons that were left uncovered. A hunt that leaves Vincent facing a ghost he thought long gone, but more over a whisper of the Planet which once thought lost by Chaos has come reborn. Time is now a race in the Planet's last stand against the depths of Geostigma's final out come.

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix (formally Square Soft) owns Finally Fantasy VII and everything that comes with it. So please don't sue us, we are ever so poor all you would get is well... a piece of pocky which... I don't know how old it is. We do however, own our original characters, and the plot line that comes with them:

_**Glass Angel1**:_ Sammatha Ravin Night Trisiren, Neverwinter

**_Spirit Dancer:_** Eira Trisiren

This story is a joint writing of the previous writers listed.

_All rights reserved_.

_XxXxXxXx _scene change

_XoX_ flashback or dream

_xVxVxVx _point of view change

* * *

Chpt. 6 _Lies of Black and White_

The forest past by them slowly somewhat as the Chocobos moved down the over grown path through the woods to the destination that lay hidden in the mountains they could barely see above them. The golden chocobos moved uneasy behind the stark black one in front of them. Shonne 'warked' back at her master slightly, not caring much to be in such a dense wood. Vincent moved his human hand down along her neck for a moment to calm her. The beautiful golden bird had been a gift from the group's spastic teenager, Yuffie. She had given it to him when it was only a few weeks old, some few days before her yearly anniversary of when they found him down in the Shinra Manson's cellar. The Wutia teenager had tried for a long time to find out when he had been born, but when he wouldn't answer she finally came up with using that day instead. Which unfortunately, the rest of the group had picked up doing as well. Cid was ridding abreast to him, blue eyes focused on the black bird in front of them. Behind them rode the now more then ever quiet brunette, who had barely said anything but a few simple answers to her sister.

The black Chocobo she rode on seemed to be the exact opposite of moods then its master, see as it was very perky. When they had walked out of the young doctor's cabin their birds had been waiting for them in the front. Several of the village's children were running about Cid's Shirea and the black Chocobo they found later belong to Eira. Shonne had wondered away from the children, much like its master preferring to be left alone. Sometimes Vincent didn't know what he would have done if Yuffie hadn't give her to him. The other chocobos always shuttered away from him, Shonne now was the only one to walk up to him happily. There had been another black Chocobo, that was unsaddled that stood under the weeping willow tree. It would only answer to a sharp whistle from the doctor, the village children ran away from it as the nightly dark bird walked up to her. The woman now rode in front of them after having a very long argument with Cid about it. After pointing out to the blond pilot she knew were she was going and he didn't, had finally solved the problem just before they had entered the dense part of the woods. The morning sun was almost high above them. They had been riding for the better part of the day now, it would be noon soon. Shirea warked at something Cid did, slightly annoyed. Crimson eyes looked over to the pilot.

"Is it me, or does something seem off about this duo?" His voice was low, hard to catch but without the pilot cursing it was not complicated. Crimson eyes looked back over to Dr. Trisiren who rode in front of them.

"Slightly yes…." There had been something off, Chaos was getting restless about something but wasn't letting his host know what it was. All morning, even though the silence had been welcomed, Chaos lingered in the back of his mind simply watching. After saying something about the two girls smelling 'odd' the demon had give up tormenting him about memories he would rather leave forgotten. Once this was over, Vincent was going to be done helping AVALANCHE look for anymore possible threats Hojo could have left behind. This memory was just too much to handle, even after so long. The gunman hadn't told Cid about his demon's silence.

"I wonder if this woman is even a doctor. I don't know about you, but I haven't seen many who use a gun like that." Cid pulled a cigarette out of his shirt pocket to light it. "I'm getting curious about were this one's really from, and why she came to such an out of place village to take care of her sister."

"………" Vincent didn't look back over to the pilot, mentally only agreeing with him. However they weren't here for that. Eira stared at the back of her bird's head as she listened to the two men's conversation. It wouldn't be good if they actually found out…Night was the only one who could actually explain the whole thing. Stupid Night….She didn't have to yell like that. Eira was planning on putting it right back. Truth be told, that was the first time she had held it for so long. Night didn't have to give her a lecture either….Eira already knew that the fucking gun was off limits….but, the brunette couldn't help it. She loved the way a larger gun felt in her hands, the weight of holding it alone was enough to make her happy. But no…Night had to give her the long ass lecture that the brunette already knew by heart about not touching the fucking gun. It wasn't her fault that the Doctor was hungry, bitchy, and forgot to go hunting. Eira could have covered for her….It wouldn't have been too hard. But no, she was in such a rush to get these two men to the facility that she had forgotten to eat, and ended taking her hunger out on the brunette.

The forest lightened slightly as they began to reach a point where the heavy woods ended. The beaten path became more of a path of gravel, the chocobos feet making light _crunch_ noises on the rocks as they continued forward. The sudden light had everyone blinking, as the yellow and black birds started to slow down slightly. There were broken down cars everywhere, and a beat up guard house that looked like it hadn't been used in decades. As they neared the house, Night stopped her bird, and dismounted, the others following her soon after.

"The Facility is just up there…" Night pointed her slender gloved hand up at the metal wall that lay alien against the side of the mountain. The woman wore so much black it was like she didn't want the sun to touch her at all. Cid slide down off Shirea to the over grown grass looking up at the metal wall.

"Thanks Doc-"

"Night." She cut it to Cid's sentence out of habit, by now it seemed the blond pilot wasn't going to call her by her name.

"- you and your sister can wait down here. Vince and I won't be long." Cid looked over at the gunman as he dismounted. Night glared at the blond through her glasses.

"And let you get yourselves lost in there or worse, injured? The only places you can walk on are metal catwalks. A lot of it has rusted through." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Besides, who knows what's crawling in there now that you have turned off the reactor. The Chocobos can take care of themselves, I'm coming with you."

"What the hell are you talking about woman! You two would be safer out-" Cid started to yell, cigarette dancing in his mouth before a cold metal hand rested on his shoulder.

"How do you know about that?" Eira saw the look that past over the woman's face for a moment. She could see that Night wanted to bit her own tongue.

"Curiosity when I first heard about this place. I explored the inside of it when I was…." Golden brown eyes drifted to the brunette that was behind them. "…teaching Eira how to use her weapons, and materia."

"They would be useful inside Cid…" Sighing the pilot throw his hands in the air, a signal that he had given up as he marched onward to the facility. The climb wasn't that hard, this path wasn't as over grown as the one below and the road through the woods. At the door there were a few locks that lay clumped in one place, Night explaining she had to pick them before she could go inside. The elder had said Shinra troops had come through here in the past three years. Eira tugged behind them, Cid was at the door ready to open it with Valentine standing next to him hand on his gun; the thought of him taking it out made cold shivers run down her spine. Night stood on the edge of the path in front of the door behind Cid.

"Alright kiddies, stay together got me? Doctor, you and Eira stay behind me and Vince…" The door opened to a world that unknown to the two men; the two women knew all to well. But the smell that suddenly assaulted their senses was as alien to the two women as the facility it was to the men. Cid's hand covered his face as he stepped inside. "What the fuck is that smell?!"

"…..Jenova…." Icy blue eyes widened in both confusion and fear as she spied the look on Night's face. Who was Jenova? And was he ok? What if something happened to him? A groan escaped her lips as an instant migraine pounded in her skull. She covered her nose and mouth with her hand as she tried to stop the smell that flooded her nose. Worried, beneath those dark glasses she could see the worry in Night's golden brown eyes. Cid and Vincent had disappeared inside, Cid cursing quietly at what ever 'Jenova' meant. Eira walked quickly to the dark haired woman.

"It didn't smell like this last night……" The words were barely breathed as Night looked deathly worried into the darkness the Crimson man and the blond pilot had gone into. Why were the chills running down her spine again? The smell, it made the pounding worse, but the look on that pale face was enough to make Eira forget it.

"What is it?" Her voice was quiet as she stared at the dark glasses. "Why are you so freaked?" The pale lips moved again, but at first Eira couldn't hear what she was saying until she strained her ears to hear it.

"-have you done in my slumber? What else lurks here brother?" Eira frowned, she wished sometimes the woman before her would tell her more about these things. Who was this 'brother' anyways? It was like the zillionth time she had heard those words murmured and she still didn't know what they meant. Night suddenly walked forward into the darkness of the facility after Cid and Vincent. Shaking her head still confused and worried even more, Eira followed suit. Inside the two men were talking about something, the smell was slightly stronger then before. Cid had his hand over his face obviously annoyed about it. Crimson eyes glowed softly in the darkness. The catwalk creaked under the two women's footsteps causing them to look over there shoulders at them.

"Hey Doc, has it always smelled like this?"

"No…." There was a strain in her voice as she stopped a little ways from Cid. "This is the first time it's smelled like this… I haven't been here in a few weeks so….."

"When you turned off the reactor… It must have turned out the power here…" Vincent said softly as his eyes looked about. "What ever is here must have gotten out of its cell…"

"Great, lurking monsters made from Jenova. Gawd damn it why can't the bitch stay dead! Stupid fuckin' Hojo!" Cid cursed about as he looked around the area, a small flashlight in his hands as he waved them. The light helped a little, lighting the spot on the walls where it landed until Cid moved it again, and sent into darkness once more. Eira saw Night move out of the corner of her eye. A pale hand was latched to the handle of the gun that hung at her hip. Icy blue eyes glanced up and around as she began to latchs her daggers to her arms. Cid had continued his cursing spree until a loud _bang_ echoed loudly off the walls, making Eira nearly jump out of her skin. Cid's string of curses had stopped enough for him to duck his head as Vincent shot something behind him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Cid looked at the dark man angrily as he held out the large four barrel gun.

"Behind you Highwind…" was all that he said. The blond pilot flashed the small light behind were he had been standing to shine light on the wall. There, half hung out of a hole that looked burned into the side with acid hung the body of some weird looking blue dog or maybe cat. Greenish purple blood dripped down it.

"Well that's fuckin' great……" Eira's eyes were glued to the huge gun. Even though it wasn't pointed at her, the image of the time when it was still playing crystal clear in front of her. Taking a deep breath, she heard something that sounded like light footsteps echo off of the metal walls. She always hated this part of the facility…the echo was at its worst here. Her blue eyes scanned the area, her arms rising so that they sat at a ninety degree angle in case of a sudden attack. The footsteps seemed to stop, sending them into silence again. Eira strained her ears to try and find out where the thing was, the lack of sound making her ears ring. The silence didn't last long however, when a growl erupted from her right. She turned slightly to try and see what it was, however it was already in the air leaping at her. Blue eyes widened as she brought her arms up, the daggers' blades out, and tried to defend herself. The string of curses was heard followed by heavy footsteps before another loud _bang bang bang_ sounded off the walls. The thing never made it, seeing as it was thrown off its course before it could reach the brunette. Bringing her arms back down, Eira glanced over and saw the red doglike creature lying on the ground. The greenish purple blood began to stain the catwalk before another growl was heard.

"Kid, Get out of the fucking way!" Eira looked over at the blonde, as he rushed past Night toward her.

"Look out!" Night's voice echoed off the metal walls as she pushed Cid forward before the acid landed where his feet would have landed. There was a groan from the metal trying to hold the dark haired woman's weight before the acid burned through and gave way, sending Night into the darkness below them. There was a very soft _thud_ when she landed on the catwalk that the brunette knew was below them. Vincent's gun rang out again killing the last beast. Cid stood up cursing loudly as he flashed his light in that direction to look at the last dead body before walking over to the now hole in the catwalk. Flashing his light below, he could make out the crouched figure of the woman, her gun lying not to far from her.

"You ok Doc?!"

"……..sort of... Broke my glasses…." She stood up slightly but did not look up. Eira inched over to look down at her too. It wasn't long before the gunman joined them.

"Can you see?"

"………If you stop shining that light down here, yes……" She tilted her head up to look at them then, hand covering over her face slightly. Golden brown eyes glowed a faint gold under her hand.

"What th-" Cid murmured.

"This catwalk is broken down here; I won't be able to get back up there from here….. Eira lead them to that big room…. The one with the pods…."

"Well, one of us has to come down there, so you're not by yourself-" Cid started to say as he moved close to the edge of the hole. Night shook her head before speaking again.

"You jump down here and this whole thing might give… This part is heavily rusted; I'd not risk having it do so." She looked down away from the pilot's light to the long catwalk in the darkness. Picking up her gun she took a few steps out of their sight. "I'm a big girl, Mr. Highwind, I can take care of myself. See you at the pods Eira." With that the dark haired woman disappeared into the darkness below, the quiet _thumps_ of her feet getting quieter as she moved along. Eira nodded and stood up. With her daggers still strapped her to her arms, she moved around Vincent and began to walk down the catwalk. When she didn't hear the footsteps start behind her she turned around, confusion lighting up her glowing blue eyes. The two men looked at each other before Vincent began to walk towards her, followed by the blond pilot. He was rubbing the back of his neck, muttering something under his breath to the dark man in front of them.

"Doc never fuckin' mentioned she had Mako poisoning too… What else could she be hidin'." Cid shook his head as the flashlight in his hands rose to allow Eira to see where she's going. She smiled slightly, thankful for the thought even though it wasn't necessary. Straining her ears, she walked slowly, so that her boots made as little noise as possible. The headache that the smell had made began to subside until another scent flooded her nose, the headache instantly growing into a full fledged migraine. She couldn't keep a groan down as she stopped and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her hand.

"You alright kid?" Cid asked, his voice echoing off the walls. Eira turned around and gave then a weak smile.

"Ya…The smell is giving me a headache.." She turned back around and continued to walk; glowing blue eyes gazed down to the metal catwalk beneath her.

_I just hope you're back to normal before we catch up to you…_

xXxXxXx

Glowing icy eyes scanned the ceiling as Death Penalty seemed to fire nonstop. Eira had come to learn that was the name of the dark man's gun. There were so many bats in here…and Valentine was the only one who dispose of them before they had the chance to attack the group with the sorry attempt to heal themselves. Eira could shoot, but Night hadn't trained the brunette on fast and small moving targets yet. Oh well, this little adventure only gave her more of a reason to start early. A smirk graced her lips as she continued to walk; Cid's curses broke whatever silence Death Penalty had given him to break.

"Gawd damn it! I can't see a fuckin' thing!" Cid hit the flashlight again as the already dim light flickered. She felt a small wave of sympathy for the blonde pilot seeing as he was the only one who couldn't see in the dark. Death Penalty stopped as the gunman reloaded, the flapping of bats' wings still fluttering up above her head. They've been walking for what seems like forever, and the consistent uphill climb was beginning to take a toll on the brunette. Sighing, her eyes snapped up from their stare at the floor to look up to yet another red dog like creature. Death Penalty went off again, and the bats fell into the grayish green Mako that lay in a shallow puddle below them, giving the whole room a haunted eerie look to it. She stopped and waited, watching the dog just stand there. Its glowing gold eyes were locked on hers, looking at her and seemed to have no intent of moving from its spot. Sensitive ears could hear Cid continuing to walk towards her, hand still beating on the poor flashlight. His curses echoed off the metal as he continued to walk forward, obviously not noticing that she had stopped. Turning her head slightly, she caught him before he could walk past her.

"Highwind, would you please tone it down? Your voice does echo, and it _does_ invite unwanted visitors…" His head snapped up, dark blue eyes locking instantly onto her glowing ones, being that they were the only thing he could see clearly as the flashlight switched off again.

"How the fuck can you see a fuckin' thing without a gawd damn flashlight?" a smirk graced her lips before she turned back to the dog like creature, blue eyes narrowing when it was no longer where it was supposed to be. Her voice got lower as blue eyes darted around trying to find it again.

"Because I'm used to seeing in the dark…" The Death Penalty stopped, the heavy silence suddenly filling its place. With her hears ringing from the lack of sound, she held out an arm when Cid tried to walk past her. Where in the hell was it? It couldn't have gotten far…there hardly any room to walk let alone places to hide. The only other place to move around on was the catwalk itself. A growl escaped through her lips as she failed to find it. Vincent had caught up with them, his glowing red eyes also scanning the area before he began to fire at the swooping bats. Their high pitched cries made it difficult to concentrate on where the dog might be. When the gunfire stopped once again to reload, a growl was heard, from above. "Shit!" She shoved Cid forward as the dog jumped from the pipe that hung above them. Bringing her arms up, she slashed the dog as it landed on her, making her land hard on her back agianst the rusted metal. She moved her arms back and forth, cutting the creature's underbelly and neck before it had a change to try and attack her. The fight didn't last long, but once again, Eira growled as she threw the body of the creature over the side and into the Mako, her jacket was stained with the greenish purple blood. What was with her jacket and purple goo?

"You alright kid?" Eira glanced up at him and nodded, as she wiped some of the blood off of her face.

"Peachy…" She snarled and glared down at where the body had landed before she continued walking. The blonde pilot glanced back at gunman before they both continued to follow the brunette. Letting out a sigh, she glanced up ahead, blue eyes narrowing when her ears picked up the sounds of Night's gun. Her headache had receded as she smirked, her steps picking up their pace slightly. Vincent's gun unloaded one last time at the bats that swamped this area, that was when Night's gun went off again this time louder since they were closer to her.

"Blood…." The cold word left the dark man's lips, whatever it meant blew over the brunette's head but Cid seemed to understand what the cold collective man meant.

"Fuckin' ass! I knew one of us should have joined the fuckin' Doc!" Cid was up and off at that point, no longer caring that he couldn't see well, with his dead flashlight. Eira was slightly amused at how fast the old blonde pilot could move with that long lance, which she learned the name to be Venus Gospel. It wasn't until the heavy smell of 'Jenova' died did she pick up slightly what Valentine meant. Blood, there was the sent of Night's blood in the air. With the last set of stairs climb in sets of two, they broke though the last door way into a larger room. Cid's flashlight was working again at this point but it didn't really matter. Small lights around the large room were still on, the back up generator must still have some juice left. Eira could make out the pods better in this light, she was sure Cid could see them. Blue eyes scanned the room, ears alert for anything that might still be alive. Bodies of the dead dogs littered the floor, their blood tainting the slightly rusted metal. A few of the pods were caved in as well, but that's not had her worried. There were holes in the walls on the level above them, however they weren't deep enough to reach the other side. She glanced over at the door to find it completely caved in. She could feel the blood drain from her face, as her stress level rose slightly. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her eyes away from the door. Where was Night?

"W-what took you all s-so long?" Eira whirled around at the tired, a strained voice of her sister. Night was leaning back against the wall next to the door they had just come running through. Vincent's tall slender body blocked some of the view she had of the dark woman. Her golden eyes glowed faintly under the dark hair that fell in her face. Some of the strains must have come loose from the long braid. Night was slightly gasping uncomfortably for air as she held tight onto her right side. Cerberus, the gun Eira always awed over, lay barely held in her limp grip of her right hand. Blood dripped through the white fingers of her hand. Her black trench coat looked torn in some places down the along the bottom. After a moment some blood dripped down the side of her face as she looked up at them, slightly grin. "I was starting to wonder if I should go find you…."

"What the hell are you doing?" Eira growled worriedly, eyes asking an unspoken question. _Why the fuck aren't you healing yourself? _She placed her knives back into their holders as she walked slowly towards her, passing Cid and Vincent until she was a couple of feet away from Night. "Is he ok?" She barely whispered, making sure the two men behind her wouldn't be able to hear her. There was a slight cough while she nodded the silence was before Cid started cursing again.

"Gawd damn it! I knew one of us should have come with you! Fuckin'!" The blond pilot wheeled around to look at Vincent. His hands waving about him, the flashlight in Cid's hand wave around and along the dark ceiling. "What the fuck are you waiting for? Use your damn Cure materia!" Eira's eyes widened as she turned and stared at Vincent. How the fuck were they gonna get out of this one?

"But..Um…..uh…" Her hands flew to her head, hands gripping her hair as she tried to think of something before the dark man could do more harm then good. She looked back at Night for a moment, begging her to help her out. "You can't…..She can't…" Her mind was running too fast, trying to figure out how much she could say without Night yelling at her. The woman didn't seemed to hear the two men talking. Her eyes half closed focusing on something. How could she tell the two men that the "human" doctor couldn't have anything to do with Materia? "She-"

"Yuffie has it." The dark man said softly, sending Cid into another string of curses. Eira stared at him for a moment before releasing the breath of relief. That was just a little too close for comfort. She'd have to thank this "Yuffie" later….if she ever got the chance to meet her. At least she thought it was a her….it didn't sound like a guy's name.

"That fuckin' materia thief, wait until I get my hands around her damn fuckin' neck!" Cid kept on going and was only silenced by the sudden low growl of something very large. There was a sudden smell that assaulted Eira senses sending her with another strange headache. The gunman and the blond pilot looked up in the direction the sound had come from. Cid's light shown straight into the face of the gruesome monster that look to be the pulled together parts of the one Eira and Cid had killed yesterday. This time the creature had a new head, which actually seemed just to be a whole new body. The first three heads grew out of the long neck of the black dragon, purple bleeding sores of the greenish purple blood oozed all over the scaly body. The snake head looked down at them from its perch on the long dark tail of the dragon. Deformed wings spread out slightly as the creature moved down out of the hole in the ceiling. The oozing head of the eagle screamed at them as Vincent's gun let out a round of shots.

"What the fuck! I killed that thing yesterday!" The pilot threw aside his flashlight and held onto his long lance.

"Cid…" Vincent's voice said calmly as his crimson eyes watched the creature fall with a loud '_thud' _on top of several pods. The sound of metal twisting under it was sickening. "The Jenova smell is strongest from this creature."

"In other words! This is what we fuckin' came to find!" Blue eyes looked over his shoulder, while Vincent took off to engage the monster before it could turn itself back to an up right position. "Girl, take the fuckin' care of your sister and leave this mother fuckin' freak of nature to me and Vincent!"

"WHAT?! But I wanna fight it too…" She whined; blue eyes pleading as Cid ran towards the monster. There was a cough behind her, making her eyes widen. She turned her gaze back over to Night. Fear spread through her system like wild fire as she ran back over to the dark haired girl. "Why aren't you healing yourself? What's taking so long?"

"No…not enough energy…" Night slumped against the wall slightly forcing Eira to catch her before she fell down onto the floor. Behind her, she could hear the two men fighting the monster. Cid was cursing the monster for its ability to regrow lost limbs. The dark haired woman coughed again, this time blood graced her pale lips. "S-should have fed."

"Ya, that might have been smart.." Eira snapped as she reached around the girl's back to retrieve the flask that she knew would be there. Her eyes widened, however, when her hand couldn't find it. "Where is it, Ravin?"

"A-another in boot…" There was a slight growl in the throat at the use of her real first name but the brunette ignored it as she pulled of the smaller flask out of the belt just inside the woman's left boot. At the same time, using the same hand she pulled out an X-potion of her pocket. The golden brown eyes were loosing the brown tint and were slowly become slit.

"Potions will still work right…" Eira worked the top of the flask and poured the nasty grayish green Mako onto the flesh hand that lay over the wound. The hissing of the stuff on the woman's skin sounded very sickening verses the sounds of the monster behind her. Eira undid the top of the potion and poured it into Night's mouth, even though most of it just fell down the sides. It seemed to be working fine until the woman's body suddenly went limp. "Hey! HEY! Ravin… You got to stay with me h-"

There was a loud explosion sound that cut her off, there was greenish purple blood flying around them. Some of it went smacking right into the back of the brunette's head making her scream about the grossness and the need for yet ANOTHER bath. She turned away from the unconscious Night to look at the two men on the pod platforms. Cid was waving his Venus Gospel over his head, while Valentine was shaking the greenish purple goo off his crimson cloak in disgust.

"Take that you mother fuckin monster!! Haha H-…… WHAT THE FUCK?!" Cid screamed as the monster started to pull together again. It made a very sick sound when it pulled itself together. "Why the fuck won't you stay fuckin' dead!?" Eira looked back down at the unconscious woman in front of her. Placing her gently down on the ground, she turned and strapped her blades back on. Guess it was time to be messy. She ran towards the monster, ignoring the curses that the blond pilot was throwing at her.

"Hey! Kid! I thought I told you to watch your fuckin' sister!" Eira dodged one of the heads, and tried to keep the other three heads somewhere in her line of sight.

"She's fine! She's unconscious-" The words died in her throat as the tail of the beast hit her hard in the side, sending her flying into the wall on the opposite side of the room. Blinking back stars, she slowly sat up, using the wall to help her get to her feet. The fire of Night's gun caused her to look just as the woman dashed past her, firing at the creature. The woman cocked her gun in a weird fashion, but Eira knew what it did as the next shots fired all three bullets at once. Her slender left hand held a new weapon close before she let go of the long whip. The Nine Tails cracked loudly as she snapped it way above the creature's heads to the large pipe that hung above. The black whip wrapped around the pipe, and with the strength of the up pull force took Night off her feet as she jumped up to avoid the angry heads. Twisting her body as she swung towards the upper catwalk that circled around were the next level should have been, she ran her legs around the railing circling the monster from above. She moved quickly then, aiming her gun precisely like Eira had seen Valentine do with the bats. Every shot hit were it was suppose to, the first took off the snake head of the tail. Seconds after its unattachment a dark sphere encased it and shrunk around it until the sphere was gone head and all. Each time something new came off the same thing happened, this game of shoot then Demi was something Eira knew Night to do when the spot was tight.

"Show off…" The brunette growled under her breath as she went forward again to meet the monster. There was no way she was going to let that woman have all the fun. Well she was until she saw Vincent jump sharply back from were he had been standing, seconds later a Demi sphere enclosed some part of the monster that came flying towards him. Night wasn't watching the others Eira could see her glowing golden eyes were only focused on the creature alone. Strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her sharply out of her run. With a cry, blue eyes looked straight into the darkness of a Demi sphere that was cast were she would have been. Cid had pulled her back to the doorway were she had been with Night before hand.

"What the? How the fuck you sis learn to do that?" Eira rolled her eyes as she glared at the woman who continued to circle the room.

"I don't know…She's always known how to do that…" The words were short and clipped with irritation as the brunette crossed her arms over her chest, blue eyes circling to follow the woman above her. When it came down to the monster only having the dragon head left, Night stopped running around the catwalk and snapped the whip again to let go of the pipe but not before swinging herself towards the center again. It looked like she was flying through the air doing some weird dance. Eira knew that the landing wasn't going to be pretty as she watched the dark haired woman come closer to coming on an impact path into one of the few remaining pods. That was until crimson red flew through the air, and Valentine took the majority of her collision.

"Highwind, your dynamite!" Her voice was raspy and tired as she yelled across to them. Vincent was holding her up on her feet.

"Right!" For once the man didn't curse again as he took out one of those red sticks again running forward leaving Eira by the door. He lit it using his cigarette and threw it into the scream mouth of the dragon. He jumped back using his lance as leverage to land on the catwalk Night had been using to run along. Vincent pulled him and her out of harms way as the monster blew up for the third time, only to have that whole area enclosed with a Demi circle. When it collapsed away, there was a gapping hole into the mountain. They could see the rocks now through the steel were Night had taken part of the room with the monster. Now only a few broken and beaten pods remained. Eira closed her eyes and sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose as a stress headache began to present itself.

How the hell were they going to explain this? True, Highwind and Valentine already thought that Night had materia on her, but the fact was that she didn't….if they ever found out that she just used Demi that many times without the use of materia….She let the thought fade as she opened her eyes and scanned around the room. There was only one working pod left to produce the Mako that she so direly needed, not to mention that he will _definitely_ know something's up…and there's no way either she nor Night will be able to keep this from him now. She looked towards the collapsed doorway. She just hoped that he was ok. Shifting her gaze over to the dark haired women, she let out a stressed sigh. It was getting bad if she needed the help of another to stand. It was only a matter of time before she did what they would both regret, and that time was running out fast.

"Thank you, Valentine…" Night smiled slightly as she stood on her own for a moment before wavering a bit and falling back against his chest. A golden claw sat around her waist holding her up. Inwardly she sighed, boy was she tired.

"Where the fuck did you learn to do that?" Cid said as he jumped down from the catwalk to join them on the lower level.

"I…..don't really remember.." Golden eyes closed slightly, still glowing "Someone at our home village taught me, I just don't remember who…"

"Mako poisoning too then, huh?" Cid crossed his arms.

"Hehe ya my little secret. It's why the kids call me a Vampire…." She rubbed the back of her head with her left hand as golden eyes met the glowing blue eyes of her sister. "I recovered a lot sooner then Eira did, except I suffer vision problems. I can't see very well in the light. The doctor who took care of me couldn't explain it, but that's how it turned up. I also can't take much sun light… Unlike Eira here who can bath in it all she likes…." She laughed softly for a moment. Vincent looked down at the slender woman that rested against his chest, one hand resting on his metallic claw. Crimson eyes were barely focused on her as she laughed at something Highwind said for the demon within his mind stirred.

**SD:** Yeah! more interesting stuff has finally happened!

**GA1:** With the plot thickening. Bwahaha

**SD: **Please feed the writers! Review, it does the body good


	7. Living Ghosts

**Forsaken Sin**

**GA1:** Hey look I did some work! I found the next chapter and It only took ten minutes.

**SD**: Wow, that's the most work you've done all week.

**GA1:** Shut up meanie head.

**SD**: That would be you lazy bum.

**Summary: **Two years after the Geostigma outbreak, AVALACHE now hunts across the planet looking for all of Hojo's skeletons that were left uncovered. A hunt that leaves Vincent facing a ghost he thought long gone, but more over a whisper of the Planet which once thought lost by Chaos has come reborn. Time is now a race in the Planet's last stand against the depths of Geostigma's final out come.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah Square Enix owns Final Fantasy, we don't, and we know it so there is no point in suing us the poor college students.. or well one student, one graduate. So there is nothing to get out of it. We do however own our on individual characters and plot:

_**Glass Angel1**_ Sammatha Ravin Night Trisiren, Neverwinter

_**Spirit Dancer:**_ Eira Trisiren

This story is a joint writing of the previous writers listed.

_All rights reserved_.

_XxXxXxXx _scene change

_XoX_ flashback or dream

_xVxVxVx _point of view change

**Special Note:** The Al Bhed Language is a product of Final Fantasy X and is own by Square Enix. Translation are located at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chpt. 7** Living Ghosts

Eira leaned back on the wooden chair as she watched Night "sleep" on the couch. Today had been just a little too close for comfort, and the brunette hoped that they would never have to go through something that stressful ever again. Night had gone back to normal, and had been lying down ever since she got home. She really needed to go hunting so that she could get her strength back. Hell, Eira would even do the dirty work for her if it would help any. Shaking her head slightly, she turned her gaze over to the dark man in the kitchen. He was busy cooking dinner, the smell of sharp spices hung in the air as he stirred the stew slowly. Cid was outside talking, the small black box held up to his ear again. The voice that came out of it was slightly higher in pitch then the one that had come out of it before, and held an accent that she had never heard before. Valentine had to carry Night out of the facility after he and Cid did one more look around. It seemed after they killed the large deformed monster all the other ones disappeared. The ride home had been very long, Night rested with her face buried in the feathers of her bird, Shinigami. The blond pilot and Vincent lead the way from the dense forest back to the village. The two exchanged some words that she didn't understand. Eira would have asked the darker haired woman what they were saying, but she wasn't looking to good. Now that they were home, the 'sleeping' form of the dark haired woman looked slightly better. Night had some 'color' back in her skin that was if you could put color in paper white. Eira picked up the small cup a tea she had made and looked out the open curtains to the man pacing out in the grass. The sun was slowly setting beyond the trees.

Cid paced about the grass, talking lowly into his PHS to the young Neo-Shinra president who sounded like he really needed a vacation. Building Edge and trying to replace Mako with the oil Barret had found was could be tasking for anyone. Looking slightly over his shoulder, he could see the crimson eyes watching him as Vincent cut something into stew he was cooking. Cid really needed to get back to Shirea if he was starting to appreciate the ex-Turk's cooking. Turning back to the woods he nodded his head at whatever Reeve had just said to him.

"Yea, we went through it again, but Vincent couldn't find anything. Looked like we got most of'em... Might wanna think about bring Red out here for one last swing through…"

"_Could you see anything else that Hojo could have been doing?"_

"Na, just more fuckin' monsters, looked like he was trying to do something about an auto-recovery. Guess if the Doc didn't Demi the thing we would never have beaten it. Kept growing its fucking limbs back…" Cid scratched his stubby chin; he really did need to shave before he went back to Rocket Town. "Though there was a bunch of grey Mako….."

"_Hojo's sister was experimenting in the beginning stages of refining Mako."_

"Refined?"

"_Yeah, the Turks dug up some information for me, turns out the Mako we really used was refined not just plain Mako. It turned out to be less toxic, guess not everyone knew what the reactors did before we used any Mako.." _It sounded like the techie shrugged slightly. _"Anything else you got for me?"_

"Na, Vince said he wanted one last look, we should be back in Edge before tomorrow night. Teef still ok?"

"_Yea, but I think she's getting agitated. Something about the kid getting fussy but not wanting to come out yet." _Cid grinned a bit as he though about the tall brunette.

"Sounds like my godson alright. I'll talk to you again if we find anything else. Get some sleep Reeve, you sound like you need it." Reeve said something again before he hung up. Cid turned slightly to look at the small wooden cabin but didn't close his PHS. Blond brows came together slightly as he thought about the conversation he and Vincent had on the way back.

_Cid looked over his shoulder to the brunette on the black chocobo behind them. The dark haired doctor still had her face buried in her bird's feathers. Obviously even in the woods there was still enough light to hurt her eyes. Blue eyes looked away from them back to the man in red that rood next to him. The gunman's hand still rested on the large gun at his side._

"_What's wrong Vince?" He asked in a low voice, in hopes that whatever it was that was bothering the dark man was not what he was thinking._

"_Sneym um himdcimm... Ni meam dnihi'm mylidnurk ryd huknd..."Crimson eyes looked over into blue ones as he spoke in Wutian. Cid had made it a point the last few years to learn the language of the young Ninja, only because the man had gotten tired of the teenager cursing at him in a language he did not know. Whatever Chaos had to say seemed to be important to the crimson eyed man._

"_Fryd ec ed?" Wutian coming out of Cid's mouth always sounded harsh to him, Yuffie said it was because he smoked too much. Vincent shrugged a bit red eyes looking forward_

"_Eh dra vylemedo...drana fyc cusadrehk amca pacetac zicd Zahujy...pid frah fa sad ib fedr dra Tn. Hekrd... Dra clahd fahd yfyo.." Cid looked back over his shoulder to the two women behind them. "Dusunnuf.. E fyhd du lusa pylg dusunnuf vun uha mycd muug Rekrfeht. Cusadrehk ec hud nekrd rana yht E fyhd du ghuf fryd ed ec."_

"_Ymnekrd…"_

"_Fedruid dras..." Cid just nodded this time as the finished the ride back to the village in silence. _

Eira took one long glance at Night before she stood up, and stretched, satisfied when she heard a couple loud _cracks_. Following the scent of food into the kitchen, the brunette stood next to the dark man, looking down into the pot of boiling stew.

"Need help with anything?" Valentine turned around to look at her for a moment before setting down something onto the counter top. It was one thing to see Night in here cooking, but for some reason seeing a man as quiet as this one in a kitchen seemed a little 'weird' to Eira. Sure she had seen men in the village cook sometimes, like at the Moonlight Festival, but other then that it was always the woman cooking. The red bandage kept most of the dark hair out of his face other than that, with his eyes half closed. Those crimson eyes made shivers suddenly run down her back. It was like something else was there besides him. Vincent looked at the young brunette that stood behind him. She had changed out of her blood covered clothes when they returned. Her sister had passed out of the couch not bothering to change out of her blood soak clothes. She only put on a fresh set of jeans and a green sweater to chance away the coldness in the house as she waited for the fire to warm it up again. The demons in his mind shifted in their silences, but only Chaos came forward, making it hard for him to respond to her question at first.

_**Not bad….Almost as hot as the doc, don't you think, Vinny? I think the sweater's a nice touch…**_ Vincent growled inwardly at the demon's suggestive images that suddenly played in the back of his mind; so much for the demon being serious for a while. Pushing Chaos further back into his mind, ignoring him the best he could crimson red eyes looked back into the blue ones before him.

"No… It should be done soon. How is your sister?" A smirk graced her lips, leaving as quickly as it had come.

"She's tired…nothing sleep can't cure." She shrugged, and rubbed the side of her head as they fell into silence. _That's if she gets off her lazy ass and gets hunting before she has to go see him. No doubt he's flipping out about the whole thing…_ "She hasn't slept well the last few days, and it's beginning to show through, no matter how hard she tries to hide it…"

"…Something has been worrying your sister?" _Besides us?_

_**Probably because she is horny, waiting for someone like you Vinny.**_ The demon in the back of his mind said sharply, but not in the same sense of humor it had shown this morning. There was a flare of anger and distaste in the demon's words. Ever since they had left the facility that was all the demon seemed to think about, no longer finding any humor as it had before. _**Why don't we make this village bleed and blaze in fire before you ravage these two young women? Their blood would look nice in this pretty little house as it burns. You can kill Cid outside; he belongs in the woods anyways.**_

_Silence heathen._

"Well, there have been more beasts around then usual…In fact, I don't think I've ever seen this many at one time before…" The look of inter turmoil seemed to be a lot stronger then she had seen it before, not to mention the smell. Every time it presented itself, it was a little stronger. She'd have to remember to ask Night about it when the woman was feeling better. Crimson eyes seemed to glow, even with how bright it was, when she glanced up at them. The silence fell again, and she could smell one of Highwind's 'sticks'. With all the smoke, the blonde pilot reminded the brunette of a chimney, the thought brought a slightly smile to her lips. The door shut quietly behind him as the pilot walked back into the cabin. There was a silence for a moment as the man took off his shoes, why the two of them did that Eira didn't understand. When he started moving again it only took Cid a few steps to make it to the breakfast bar.

"Hey kid, think your sis would mind us staying here another night? The airship needs a few _repairs_ before we leave. Something the crew is _checking_ into." He stressed a few words but Eira didn't catch it, whatever it was went over her head. Shrugging, she turned around and leaned up against the counter top, thumbs hooked in the front pockets of her jeans.

"I don't see why she wouldn't mind…" Stealing a glance over to the woman on the couch, she shrugged again. "We've got plenty of food and room, so I don't see why not."

"Eira……" There was a strained voice that made her and Highwind jump. Valentine just looked over through the small opening in the wall to look at the woman finally moving about on the couch. "Could you give me a hand…. Don't think I can walk to my room…." Nodding, she walked over to the couch, and after a few moments, had a good hold of most of Night's weight. Flashing a smirk over at the two men, she began their slow trek to the Doctor's room. As soon as they made it through the door, Eira shut it with the back of her left boot. The black curtains flowed down to pool on the floor, the material blocking nearly all of the light that tried to stream through the window. There was a dresser against the wall on the right side, a book shelf sitting perpendicular to it with a variety of books sitting on the shelves. The bathroom resided on the opposite side of the room, the door slightly open. Walking across the room, Eira eased Night into the rocking chair in the corner next to the bookshelf.

"You ok? You need anything?" There was a nerve racking cough from the woman as she slumped into the chair. Maybe she should have laid her down on the small throw rug instead? Golden brown eyes glowed lightly in the darkness as she opened them slightly, for the first time since they left the Facility.

"Bottom drawer, there should be a half full bottle. Its all I have left but it should be enough." Shaking her head slightly, Eira went and retrieved the bottle, making a face at the grayish green liquid.

"You need to go out hunting….I'm pretty sure I can cover for you…" The brunette muttered as she handed the woman the bottle. "I mean you are a doctor…and if you go to see him while you're out, I'm sure they'll both be asleep when you get back…" Night shook her head suddenly as she opened the bottle and downed the grayish green liquid; the bottle lay empty in her hand after only a few moments.

"Later tonight, I'll go see him… I'll hunt something on the way back I promise ok?" Dark eye brows rose before they fell again, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Ok…but don't blame me if you forget again, and have to lie a little more then you had to before…"

xXxXxXxXx

Vincent sat on the small bed, staring down at his hands in the darkness. It must be sometime near midnight now. Cid lay snoring the night away next to him, oblivious to the man that was still awake. At first, Vincent had tried to go to sleep, his body was tired and strained from the fight with the Jenova monster, but Chaos was too restless in his mind to let him do so. Something was bothering the demon badly, and for once in the longest time he was actually worried. Chaos had never been this restless, it was as if something else was actually tormenting the demon's thoughts, thoughts the gunman didn't know the demon could have. The others seem to shutter any from Chaos even, to afraid to take advance of the irritated demon. Sighing, Vincent laid back on the bed, hoping maybe if he closed his eyes long enough he could sleep. For a moment it seemed like it would be possible, the demon stopped 'tossing' about in his consciousness. As his mind drifted into the boarder line of sleep, Chaos jumped awake again. Vincent suddenly found himself on his feet taking quick quiet steps out of the room to the door on his right. He had no control over his body as his claw took hold of the doorknob and pushed it open.

_Heathen! Give me back my body!_ Valentine growled at the demon as he fought to control his body again. But it didn't matter something about the room forced the demon back on his own. Standing in the doorway, he found himself staring into a small room. A rocking chair sat up on small throw rug next to a bookshelf. A dresser lay forgotten on the other side of the room. The room held no bed, just those four things. The smell though, the smell that lingered with Chaos' senses made the room reek of cold nights in misery. Lonely nights spent covered in ice, happy days lying out under the full moon in the wild grass. Running with pride as the hunted prey ran into a well set trap. Then as the Mako tingled his noise, there was an unforgotten anger. These were not Vincent's feeling towards this strange smell but they seemed to be the feelings (if possible) to his inter demon.

_**Damn you, Valentine! Outside, outside! The fiend is leaving!**_ That was when Vincent smelt what he hadn't before. The smell that lingered beneath that of Jenova's back at the facility. Without a second thought the dark haired man was running swiftly out the front door into the cold night air. High above was a half crest moon loomed in the dark sky. Outside, the smell was the strongest but was fading rapidly though the air. Crimson eyes looked about seeing nothing but what they had seen during the day. _**Let me out, host! The fiend flies, let me out.**_

_I won't heathen! _Vincent growled, more annoyed with himself now. There was nothing he could do if he couldn't see what he was looking for and there was no way he was going to relay on the demon within him to help.

_**Damn you host! I must know, I must! **_There was a sharp pain in his sides almost causing him to fall over. Groaning, Vincent fought the losing onslaught on his mind. _**I MUST KNOW! **_With that the darkness of his mind came forward, the deathly cry escaped his lips that turned into a curd out cry.

xXxXxXxXx

The smell wasn't as bad as it had been the first time through here. No monsters rose to attack him, but then again what creature would be stupid enough to fight Chaos? Vincent growled as he looked though his own eyes, but unable to take control as his demon made his way through the facility, following now a very strong smell. The flighty here had been very short, and Vincent knew his body would be strained by the end of this. He was actually hoping at some point he would have his body back before this demon did anything else.

_**You grumble too much….**_ Chaos responded as it stopped before the doorway that lead into the large room that they had battled the Jenova creature in. The demon was frowning as it studied the doorway. Its wings would not fit though to make it to the other side. Well now there's a dilemma.

_Over lap your wings to get through or let me have my body back. _Vincent growled in annoyance.

_**Fine, fine… At least I got us here. Remember that….**_ The demon grumbled before Vincent felt his mind being forced forward. All the sounds of the world battered his ears at once. So did the moldy smell of the Facility. The reek of Jenova no longer filled this place. Weird. Sighing, he walked into the large room. Whatever had Chaos agitated better be worth coming out here for. It was going to be a long walk back to the village. _**Could always fly back you know….**_

_Heathen……_

_**O! Would you go already before I take it back!**_ Vincent sighed again as he continued to walk into the empty room. The emergency lights were still working it seemed, the room was still lit enough to look around. Not that he really needed it, he could see in the dark. The room looked the same as it did before. Maybe they wouldn't have to come up here after all, they would leave in the morning nothing seemed out of place after all. Sighing at the over activeness of his demon, and still wondering why he was agitated, Vincent almost turned to leave when his crimson eyes fell on the far wall. The collapsed debris that had once been there was no more, it was now held a metal stair case that when up to the other catwalk and a doorway.

"What?" Hand on his gun Vincent went forward to the stairs, climbing them slowly until he came up to the doorway. The corridor was long and dark, but to the left down a ways was light and voices.

"Sooooooo, in other words?" The first one was male, it seemed tired, annoyed and out right bored. Slowly the dark man walked down the hall to the door way, listening.

"_Soooooo, you get to sit up here for a few more days…"_ Dr. Night's.

"But!"

"_No Buts! Zack….." _Her voice sounded tired, and slightly strange. Vincent leaned back against the wall next to the open door and peered over the corner slightly to see 'Zack' sitting in a small chair in front of several TV screens. The images were black clearly not enough power was here to run them. There was an empty container of what had held food in it but was now empty. The man leaned forward, the black sweater held onto his muscular frame, spiky black hair fell in his face. There was a frown on the gunman's face, he looked a little like Cloud. Dark navy blue eyes were looking over at something he couldn't see yet.

"But still…….. Why do I have to wait so long? Ravin I've been up here for five freakin' months! Awake by the way, not sitting in some damn Mako pod….. I'm bored out of my mind up here…and I haven't had an attack in six weeks…." He pouted, clearly trying to get his way in some manner. The name he had just said raced through the dark man's mind.

_Ravin…….Ravin Night….No it's impossible._ Impossible was never probably though as there was movement on the other side of the room, and the long black hair figure of the doctor came into few.

_"Just a few more days, Zack."_

"You said that a few days ago.. Geez! What are you afraid of? Them finding out Sammatha Night is still alive an' kicking!"

_"Don't call me that!"_ Her voice snapped sharply at him. The cold heart in Vincent's chest sunk, as he let impossible be probably. Before he knew what he was doing, he pushed off the wall to stand in the open door way. At first the motion was unnoticed by the other two that was until navy blue eyes snapped up over to him.

"Sammatha…" O gods, that name hurt leaving his dry mouth. In a flash the pain from back then rushed through him as he watched the young man stand up, confused at the suddenly stillness of the doctor that stood before him. Slowly the slender woman turned to look at him, it was then he saw it. The long elegant ears that pointed out of her hair for several inches, the claw like finger tips, the half folded wings that lay hidden beneath the unbraided hair, as she came full face he could see the long tipped fangs rest of her pale lips. Solid golden eyes with slit pupils stared at him in horror under a set of small black tinted glasses.

_"………..Vincent."_ There was an out cry of anguish that flooded the empty corridors of the old Shinra facility.

* * *

**Conversation Between Vincent and Cid**

"_Chaos is restless... He says there's something not right..." (Vincent)_

"_What is it?"(Cid)_

"_In the facility...there was something else besides just Jenova...but when we met up with the Dr. Night... The scent went away.." "Tomorrow.. I want to come back tomorrow for one last look Highwind. Something is not right here and I want to know what it is" (Vincent)_

"_Alright" (Cid)_

"_Without them." (Vincent)_

please review and feed the writers


	8. Truth in Lies

_**Forsaken Sin**_

**GA1:** Ya, I noticed this when I was getting this chapter ready.. but we skipped a chapter number…. So the last three chapters are label wrong.

**SD**: Yeah… This is the really chapter 7 in number count… I seemed to have got them off… a little…

**GA1:** Yeah.. Baka

**SD**: Hey you kept it going so there!

**GA1:** Right, blame it all on me. Anyways, sorry for the wait. You'd think since we live together now we'd get things done faster.

**SD**: _frowns_ Yeah.. Except you're a work alcoholic.

**Summary: **Two years after the Geostigma outbreak, AVALACHE now hunts across the planet looking for all of Hojo's skeletons that were left uncovered. A hunt that leaves Vincent facing a ghost he thought long gone, but more over a whisper of the Planet which once thought lost by Chaos has come reborn. Time is now a race in the Planet's last stand against the depths of Geostigma's final out come.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah Square Enix owns Final Fantasy, we don't, and thus is why the universe is ever so big. Don't sue us, this story is solely fan-based. We do however own our on individual characters and plot:

_**Glass Angel1**_ Sammatha Ravin Night Trisiren, Neverwinter

_**Spirit Dancer:**_ Eira Trisiren

This story is a joint writing of the previous writers listed.

_All rights reserved_.

_XxXxXxXx _scene change

_XoX_ flashback or dream

_xVxVxVx _point of view change

* * *

Chpt. 7 _Truth in Lies_

Cid woke with a start as something grabbed his shoulders roughly, and shook him hard. Cursing in a half slur about someone going to get his head beat in for waking him blue eyes stared in to horrified crimson ones. That was one look Cid never thought he would see that look in that man's eyes.

"What's wrong Vince?"

"We have to leave _Now_…" There was sweat on the side of the taller man's face as if he had just run a marathon. Vincent's hair was in a mangled mess like it was after he had just transformed back from being Chaos. O, gods what had happened? Cid was sitting up now in bed as he watched Vincent grab his cloak off the bed.

"Vince what's goin-"

"I think I would have to be the one to explain that…" Vincent's hand immediately fell onto his gun and pulled it out to point it at the figure standing in the door way. Cid was up on his feet with a start.

"What the fuckin' hell! Why are you pointin' a gun at the Do-" A slender hand flicked the switch to turn the lights on in the room, cutting Cid off. If he had a cigarette in his mouth it would have fallen out. Long slender ears pointed out from the sides of her head, golden slit eye focused sadly on the two of them. Two slender teeth rested on the outside of her lips, her fingers seemed to be tipped with long claws instead of normal nails. "What the holy hell?!"

"Highwind……." Vincent's voice started a warning.

"I have lied to the both of you long enough…." Golden eyes closed for a moment, when the door behind her busted open. The pounding behind her eyes was what woke her up, glowing blue eyes stared at the back of Night in shock and confusion.

"Night, what the hell are you doing?" Her voice was lowered, as she looked over the woman's shoulder at Cid, blue eyes widened when she saw that she was on the wrong end of Valentine's gun for the second time today. There was a long sigh from her as Night did not move to look at Eira but finish what she had been saying.

"I am Dr. Sammatha Ravin Night. I am Hojo's sister." If the brunette thought that she couldn't be shocked any more, she was wrong. What ever happened to 'don't say my real name in front of other people'? Cid's eyes widened as he stared at the woman in front of him.

xXxXxXx

_She sat curled up on the couch not really looking at anything other then the man that sat next to her. Her back was up against the arm rest, arms over her knees. The smell of blood was still in her noise, probably because it was under her finger nails. Gods, how could she have been so stupid? Then again, there was nothing she could have done, it was either don't do the surgery and get fired, or do the surgery and hope to gods the woman lived. Really, all through that she just wanted to curl up and hide from the world. Now, she waited the pending doom that would await her. Brown eyes glared slightly at the man in the white lab coat that sat next to her. She really wanted to wallow in self pity by herself but it seemed that her brother didn't catch that when she slammed the door in his face the first time. After a minute, she watched him put his glasses back onto his face before he looked over his shoulder at her. Darker brown eyes seemed non-sympathetic, black hair that wasn't pulled back in a tight pony tail fell over his face._

_"Are you planning on wallowing here for long?" Snorting an answer to him, she buried her face in her arms again._

_"I didn't ask you to come here ya know…" She felt him shrug as he leaned back in the white chair. Gods, she really hated him sometimes, why couldn't little Sephy be the one here? O, that's right because he was with the Tanker, in Kalm for something. Damn her and trying to plan some fun for the kid._

_"Sammatha there was nothing more you could have done, you said it yourself." She looked up at him again, why did he have to be so freaking inconsiderate? How the hell did he end up getting married before she did anyways? O, that's right cause she chased away the only man she ever though that about._

_"You tell that to the President… I'm lucky I have his son still kicking…."Ravin rested her head against her arms again, looking sideways to the small table that sat before the white couch. "I'm going to loose my job now, and probably any hopes of getting one as good as this too. Great, just want I need…."_

_"…… I am in need of a new assistant…" Her head shot up again to glare at the man next to her. He wasn't looking at her but across to the small mantel she had. The one she placed the few photos she had taken over the years. Never one for pictures she was, the only ones she had were of the important times. There was a picture up there of him when he left their home town to work for Shinra, one someone took of her on her first day on the job. There was a small one somewhere up there of her baby nephew, and she use to have a picture of his mother but…. Well that was an argument she would rather not remember. Only one picture was missing from up there, but that held painful memories, now that most of them were dead anyways. His dark brown eyes were looking at the one of the two of them some many years back when she had broken her hand in a bar fight Miguel had gotten her into._

_"Ya right, bro, I listen to you complain about your assistants all the time…."_

_"That's because they are all idiots who can't do a damn thing right…" He turned his head to look at her. "You're not an idiot, Sammatha-"_

_"Ravin….."_

_"Sammatha," he stated sharply, "and I- Sephiroth needs you here not half way across the globe." Ravin grumbling something, and was about to kick him when the phone rang. Ever muscle tightened in her body, his eyes studied her as it kept ringing. She showed no signs of getting up to answer it. Dark brown eyes rolled slightly as he stood up and walked over to the kitchen counter to pick it up._

_"Night residence." His voice sounded so damn calm to her, she wanted to scream. Or hide, hiding sounded like a very good option. "I'll tell her…" There was a click as he hung up the phone and walked back over to the couch. Brown eyes looked up slowly from his white lab coat to his face, already knowing what he was going to tell her._

_xOxOx_

_"Be careful with that you fucking moron!" Ravin yelled at the idiot soldiers that were moving the small cage into the lab. She had to resist the urge to throw her clipboard at the one that dropped the edge on the floor. Last thing she needed was her specimen walking up before they got it into its semi-permanent cell. Her long black hair was pulled back in a French braid and fell down over the too clean for her liking lab coat. Looking back down through her small glasses she finished reading the report someone had handed to her. Why was she reading this again? Growl she quickly signed it and handed it back to the person standing next to her when someone shouted her name. Whirling on her high heels, she turned around to look at the black hair man that had walked into the security closed lab._

_"Hojo! About time you got here, I go through all the trouble of bringing this back from the Icicle Inn area and your nowhere to be found…" He looked annoyed by something when he finally came up to her. She turned back around to look at the 'idiots' as they tried to push the half awake creature into its new cage. "Magnificent isn't it? I checked out the two villagers that were attacked by it, both are suffering from a low case of Mako poisoning. I though it would be a lot harder to catch by the way they described it but-"_

_"Your arm….."_

_"O yeah…." Ravin scratched her head at the comment he said to her. "Tanker told ya?"_

_"I didn't send you out there to get yourself in danger, Sammatha…" She waved her hand in the air for a moment._

_"It's nothing really, just a scratch. Anyways, that's not the point…" He looked back over at her for a moment before walking closer to the cage now that it was shut tight and locked. Adjusting the glasses on his face he bent down slightly to examine the sleeping specimen. _

_"It's an overgrown bat…."_

_"Bite me…." Ravin snapped at his comment about her specimen. "So what? You haven't seen what I found in its nest." She pulled the small bottle of the grayish green liquid she had collected. He looked way from the specimen to take the bottle out of her hand. "You'll never believe what this is…."_

_"O?" Hojo looked at her questionably._

_"It's Mako."_

_xOx_

_The room was dark except for the grayish green glow of the refined Mako that filled the circular cell down on the next level. The small light on her desk was forgotten, since the light didn't give off much now. Her hands worked feverishly on the paper before her, eyes locked onto the running computer screen. So focused she was, she didn't hear the door to her lab open and close. It wasn't until he sat the small container on the paper she was working on did she even notice the slightly shorter man, his glasses glowed eerily from the Mako glow. His dark brown eyes looked slightly annoyed at her when she finally acknowledged his presences._

_"O, Hojo! I'm sorry…."_

_"This is the fifth night you've kept yourself up here…."She frowned at him slightly, he looked serious when he said that to her._

_"You're just saying that because it's the fifth night you've had to cook dinner…" Leaning back in her chair she stretched a bit, before opening the container to look at the cold soup inside. "Beef soup again? Geez I need to teach you how to make other things…"_

_"Eat it, Sammatha…." was all he said to her as he turned to walk back out of the lab. Sighing, she scrounged around her desk for a moment looking for the damn spoon she left here. After a eating the cold soup for the fifth night in a row, Ravin stood up to walk down to the cell full of Mako. Slipping off her glasses she pressed herself against the glass to look within. It was hard now to even make out her specimen, but she knew it was there. Rubbing a hand against her tired eyes she stepped away from it, turning her back to it to look up at her desk. Maybe she should call it a night and go back to the apartment she shared now with her nephew and brother. Sleeping in her own bed and not on her desk sounded very good. Nothing had changed in the last seven hours; it could wait until the morning. Ravin started to walk to the lab door only to stop half way when she heard a high hissing sound._

_"What is-"_

_BAM._

_Darkness, it seemed to like her a lot, it felt comfortable. Had she fallen a sleep again on her desk? Hojo was going to kill her. Wait, did she spill water in her sleep on her desk. No, water didn't smell like things. Brown eyes flickered open slowly to look down at the grayish green Mako as it pooled around her. The explosion came back now, and so did the pain in the back of her head. O gods! How long had she been laying in the Mako. Long enough apparently to be soaked by it. Placing a hand on the throbbing pain on her head, she stood up slowly. Her legs sent jarring messages of pain up her nerves to her brain. Unfocused eyes looked around the dark lab, as she tried to get her balance. After a moment she took her hand off her head to look at it. Blood marred her tarnish skin. Eyes looked about the floor now to see the scattered shards of bullet proof glass. Concussion, that was why her eyes were unfocused, she needed to get to the medical floor before she fell unconscious again. She forced her unsteady legs forward, using the hand that wasn't holding her head in a sad attempt to keep her balance. After that she would have someone come clean this place up, and put her specimen's body in something to keep it from decomposing. Who ever assembled that tank was going to get there ass kicked for ruining her experiment. O wait that was her. Damn it. The pain in her legs was coming unnerving as her hand finally found the wall. Maybe she would just use the phone to call someone down here. That sounded good too._

_There was a sudden low growling noise that finally reached her ears. Growling? Was the machinery still on? Great just what she needed, to start a fire on top of exploding the tank full of Mako. Leaning against the wall she turned herself to look at what was left of her specimen cell. Gods, she should have kept walking. Something was standing in the middle of what was left of the circular cell. It stood up on two slender legs, long wings sprouted out of its back. Claws dripped with grayish green Mako, but the creature itself was slightly transparent, not holding much color except for a whitish green. It looked about the same as the 'statue' of what she had left of her assistant that the specimen had bitten. Where was her specimen anyways? That THING was no where near close to the bat that had been in there when she flooded that cell. It opened its mouth, letting out a high screech. Her hands flew up to cover her ears against the sound, her legs gave out and she fell back down onto the Mako covered floor. The sound hurt worse then the pounding already in her head. She could feel her vision about to black out again as she fell into unconsciousness. Or well she must have, for she opened her brown eyes again she was looking up into the transparent face of the creature as it loomed above her. It bared four long canine teeth, Mako dripped down from them before it closed its mouth. Its long slender claw like hands took hold of her arms, pulling her up again to her feet. She could feel the sharp claws dig through her jacket into her skin. Fear jarred though her as it opened its mouth again, the fear left her body though a high pitched scream as its fangs sunk down into the skin of her bared neck._

_xOx_

_Why did she always walk up with a headache? Or better yet, why was her body always sore for that matter? Probably because she was sleeping at her desk, yeah that was it. She must not have slept to well because of that dream. It was a very bad dream, she shouldn't sleep in her lab anymore. Though why was she sleeping on her back? Did she finally sub come to some weird level of sleeping on the hard floor in her lab? Must have because the ground really did fell hard and cold against her bare skin. Wait a minute! Why couldn't she move her arms, or her legs? Fear settled in when she realized her whole body ached. O gods, it wasn't a dream was it? She groaned as she forced her eyes to open. They opened to darkness or well some sort of darkness. Every now and then she could see something above her, white whatever it was._

_"Sammatha?" Someone called somewhere to her right, even though she couldn't turned her head to see who it was. The voice sounded familiar, but her racing mind couldn't place it. She could see the white thing above her again, she heard something move towards her. Odd thing was, it was like she could SEE the sound waves every time it took a step, and everything one of those WAVES hit the thing above she could make out that it was a light. And the light was really starting to hurt her eyes. She closed them again as the thing moved closer. "Sammatha…."_

_"Brother?" Now that she could finally ease her racing mind she placed the voice. Something touched her forehead, a hand. Boy that sure did not feel reassuring. She cracked her eyes open again but she couldn't see anything. "Hojo…what's wrong with me?" She could see him now leaning slightly over her, but once the sound of her weak voice left she was in darkness again._

_"I'm going to try and undo this, Sammatha. I swear, I'm going to help you….."_

_xXxXxXxXx_

"After that, Hojo moved me to the facility; to keep Shinra from finding out, he had records made about a false death and even held a funereal too except the casket was empty. According to accident report, there wasn't anything left of my body. I didn't remember much until I woke up again when the Shinra troop soldiers came through the Facility three years ago…. I woke up to a research lab, pods lining the floor level below the one I occupied…. The soldiers were cleaning them out, something about 'Not needing another Sephiroth…. And President Rufus wanting to clean it up now.' I…….." Ravin shuttered slightly as she looked down to the couch she was sitting on no longer able to look at the table. "I don't remember what happened, the next thing I remember was looking into the two remaining pods they hadn't emptied," she looked up at the two men that stood in the room. Cid was pacing back and forth mumbling something about scientists. Her golden brown eyes moved for a moment to the man surrounded by the red cloak who leaned against the dying fire place, his hand resting on his gun. It had taken a good convincing from the blond pilot to get it put away. Her eyes looked to the brunette sitting in the smaller chair next to her. Sighing inwardly she looked down at her human hands, she had forced the change sometime ago. "I found Eira in one of them, in the other was an injured man, who I found out later to go by the name of Zack…. He informed me sometime after his Mako poisoning recovery that he worked for Shinra as an elite SOLDIER…… He also filled me in on….some things I didn't know my brother had done in the years I slept….."

"And so for three fuckin' years you've been hiding out here?" Cid asked sharply as he continued to pace about. His blue eyes looked over cautiously to the man in red before he looked back at the dark haired woman on the leather couch. She rubbed her hands together slightly, unable to look either of them in the eye since she started talking. Eira sat in the single chair to the right of Dr. Sammatha, looking completely blank and unreadable like Vincent was sometimes.

"I made a short visit, a month later to Midgar, in hopes of finding my brother but I got there just after the attack of one of the WEAPONs. There wasn't much to go on, but I did catch by listening what had been happening. I returned here to take care of Eira and Zack seeming it was pointless to find Hojo who I had been in formed by a Shinra troop soldier that he had been killed by the terrorist group, AVALANCHE. At that time, I thought it would be better to hide from Shinra then make myself noticed." She shook her head slightly.

"You expect us to believe now, Dr. Sammatha." Golden brown eyes look sharply hurt into crimson ones as Valentine spoke harshly to her. Eira eyes studied the woman who looked about ready to loose her composer again.

"I lied to protect her…. And him." She snapped. "Do you think I'm blind, stupid? You came here to clean up anything Hojo left behind, anything that could become another 'Sephiroth'. You're looking at what he left behind, Valentine!" Her hand snapped sharply in the brunette's direction. "Twenty-five percent of her genetic code contains some part of Jenova in it!" Blue eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Her voice came out sharper then she has wanted it to, and now all three sets of eyes were locked on her. Nearly everything that Night had been saying made no sense to her, and hearing those same three names over and over again without knowing who and what they were had been grading on her nerves for a long time. Not to mention the tension between Night and Valentine could be cut with a knife. "I don't know what the fuck is going on, and don't even get started!" she pointed a finger at Night when she saw the golden brown eyes narrow. "He's been cussing like a sailor on whisky since he got here, and you haven't said a single word to him. ANYWAYS," as she stood to look at the two men, Cid had stopped pacing, "Why the hell are you guys acting so fucking hostile? Night has been nothing but kind and patient to both of you since you set foot in this house. She hasn't bitten you, she hasn't killed anyone, and yet here you are acting as if she's planning on killing off the entire village." Icy blue eyes shifted from crimson to irritate to blue and back.

"Eira, sit down, this has-"

"It has everything to do with me!" Eira snapped, cutting off the young doctor before turning her attention back to the two men. "I don't know what you two are accusing her of doing, but for the past three years she's done nothing but slave away at taking care of the man up in the facility, and teaching me how to be a 'normal' functioning member of society on top of taking care of the medical needs of this village. Here the two of you are acting like she is going to destroy the world! What exactly has she done besides being related to whomever this 'Hojo' person? Breathe?!" There was a long silence after that, the two men stood there looking at the young woman as she panted slightly after yelling at them. Crimson eyes still burned in the direction of the dark haired woman. Cid paced a few more steps towards the hall before throwing his hands in the air breaking the silence.

"Gawd damn it, it's to fuckin' early in the gawd damn morning for this bullshit! I'm goin' back to bed, we can deal with this problem in the fuckin' mornin' when the tempers have cool off!" He stomped down the hall towards the bedroom at the far end of the room. Vincent didn't move to join him, the dark haired man stood still were he was, crimson eyes burning into remorseful golden brown ones. "Vincent! Stop with the fuckin' brooding and get ya demon ass in bed!" The red cloak fluttered about him as he walked down the hall, for some reason Eira knew the man would not sleep a wink tonight. Sighing, she turned to the woman who was now curled up on the couch. Her knees were up against her chest; arms wrapped around them, and head resting on her knees staring at nothing. Some of the irritation died, as she walked up to the dark haired woman.

"You need to eat something, or else they will have a reason to be hostile…"Silence was her answer as she knelt down in front of her, blue eyes looking into golden brown ones. For a moment she could see the need in those eyes to hide from the world, to curl up and be forgotten. For a moment she could see terror in those golden brown eyes, see sorrow for past mistakes, anger for failing in something so taboo to speak of it was ripping the pour soul within those eyes. But only for a moment, Night uncurled her legs and stood up again to walk past her to the door.

"I need to get back to Zack, Valentine….. left the both of us in a start that I left the poor man to worry up there…" A small smirk played across the brunette's face that didn't reach the blue eyes, fleeing as soon as it had come.

"Do you need me to come with you? Seeing as I'm not planning on doing anything but stare at the ceiling until a more reasonable hour…." Night opened the door to the outside then stopped to look at her.

"…..No stay here… If we both go then they will assume something is up….." She started out the door then. "I'll……be back." The door shut behind her, leaving the young brunette alone again with the two men down the hall.

"Right…" The sigh escaped her lips as she glanced around, blue eyes spotting the weapons on the mantle. Dark eyebrows rose as she made her way to the smaller of the two guns. If Valentine could sleep with his gun, then she could sleep with hers. Lifting the gun out of its box, a small smile tugged at her lips. The weight of the small handgun calmed her little as she walked back towards her room, casting a glance at the closed door at the end of the hallway. At least now she could protect herself in the need arose…

Even if she was no match for the gunman.

* * *

**SD:** Yeah, we're getting somewhere!

**GA1:**_ glares_ Um, you do realize we wrote this some….six months ago right?

**SD:** O right… well… yeah….. O.o Well It's been sitting on-

**GA1:** Your laptop?

**SD:** n.n; Shut up

12/3/07


	9. Unwanted Departures

**_Forsaken Sin_**

**SD:** ok…so sorry about the long ass hiatus… _Smirk_

**GA1:** Even though the chapters are already written we have to figure out what comes next because the files are all recoveries from when SD's computer kicked the bucket.

**SD:** hehe.._hides_ Yeah, and I was to lazy to figure out what comes next...so I give you a Two chapter update! YAY!! _Smiles_

**GA1:** You…crazy.. O! And on another note… Crisis Core sucks……_frowns_ it makes the first game seem like it has too many story holes… when this game was an after thought…

**SD:** That and the timeline is completely wrong. One would think that Square Enix of all people would get their timelines right with their games…._frowns_ The only good thing that came out of the game was the graphics, and Zack _grins while hugging a Zack plushie_

**GA1:** Hey! Where did you get that?

**SD:** _grins and hugs plushie_

**Summary: **Two years after the Geostigma outbreak, AVALACHE now hunts across the planet looking for all of Hojo's skeletons that were left uncovered. A hunt that leaves Vincent facing a ghost he thought long gone, but more over a whisper of the Planet which once thought lost by Chaos has come reborn. Time is now a race in the Planet's last stand against the depths of Geostigma's final out come.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own FFVII that belongs to Square soft/ Square Enix, who need to stop trying to come up with ways to screw with an already awesome game. We do however own our own characters and plot line, because we are bored and thought this up will eating ice cream…don't ask..:

**Glass Angel1**: Sammatha Ravin Night Trisiren

**Spirit Dancer**: Eira Trisiren

This story is a joint writing of the previous writers listed.

_All rights reserved_.

_XxXxXxXx _scene change

_XoX_ flashback or dream

* * *

Chpt 8 _Unwanted Departures_

One could always tell when Night was annoyed or worried to some end that made it hard for her to keep from stressing out. One way was for her to cook up a storm Not that Eira minded, junk food was always good first thing in the morning. Second way, and the way she hated the most, was when Night went on an all out cleaning and sanitizing spree like there was no tomorrow. And at this moment, seven o'clock in the morning when Eira finally rolled out of her bed, grumpily from the lack of sleep or well, the extremely light sleep she had, Night was doing just that in the front room, cleaning. Everything in the kitchen had been pulled out of there cabinets and stacked on the tables and breakfast bar. Her hair was pulled up highly off her neck, exposing the slightly pointed ears. There was no point in hiding it now. On her hands and knees scrubbing the floor with a furry of a madman, Eira stood at the break were wood met ceramic tiles to watch the woman as she rubbed her eyes. Outside there were clothes hanging up on the line. Clearly she had been at this for a while. Eira's stomach grumbled.

"How can you do that at seven in the morning, and manage to keep your sanity?" She paused for a moment before shaking her head. "No, I take that back….you are insane. Why else would you be up this early scrubbing floors?" Night sat up on her knees for a moment to look over out the kitchen window.

"You're the last one up actually. Highwind and Valentine have been awake for over an hour and half….." She went back to scrubbing the floors. Blue eyes widened, staring at the dark haired woman in disbelief.

"No. There's no way Highwind would get up that early…" Unless of course you took away those sticks of his and dangled them in front his face. Actually, where were those two? As if he knew someone was talking about him, Valentine in all he's scary, shiver sending glory walked through the front door. His cloak whirled on what seemed to be his own personal wind as he stepped into the house. Night did not move from the floor only kept scrubbing.

"I'm going to Edge with you aren't I…." Night spoke down to the floor. The man in red didn't move much farther into the house.

"….Reeve would like to speak to you in person."

"I'm sure he would….." Her voice was just as cold and empty as the expression on his face or well what Eira could see of his face given a lot of it was hidden by the brim of the red cloak. For a moment Night's scrubbing furry stopped only to start again. "Eira you are going to stay here." It took her a moment for the words to fully sink in.

"Aw hell no. There's no way in hell I'm letting you go there with Mr. dark and depressive over there to a town I don't know all by yourself. I'm going with you. And besides, you know I can't help Zack other then feed him…" Night didn't stop scrubbing.

"He shouldn't need it anymore. You'll be safer in a place you are familiar with, you don't need the stress."

"I can handle it. I was able to handle last night just fine wasn't I? And besides, I'm sick of being stuck in this village. It's so BORING!" She walked towards Night; blue eyes narrowed. "It's the same damn thing day in and day out, and it's starting to get on my nerves!" Her arms swung out, slightly behind her, in frustration.

"You are staying here…"

"Bite me! I'm going with you, and that's it!" She kept scrubbing for a few more moments as Eira stood there glaring at her. After a moment she stopped, sad golden brown eyes staring down at her redden hands. There was a long sigh, and the brunette could have sworn she heard her mumble something under her breath before she looked up at her.

"The house needs to be cleaned before we leave. Strip your bed and gather your dirty clothes. I've already cleaned the guestroom and mine. We'll take whats left in the kitchen to the Kirnal's so that nothing rots in this house while we are gone. The office needs to be sanitized again and locked up. You can run the key to the older village healer, Hunia." Her hands went back to scrubbing the floor. "You need to pack warm clothes." A smile grew across her face.

"YAY! Wait……what about Zack?"

"I took Shinigami up to him last night… He should be down before mid afternoon." Silence filled the house for a few moments save for the scrubbing. Blue eyes narrowed, glaring at the back of Night's head.

"Fuck you both…" She turned on her heels to obey the command to clean, furious to hear that they BOTH were going to leave her behind. At the door, Vincent had barely moved from his post. A post he remained at for a better part of the hour watching her scrub the floor, the counter tops, the wood stove, anything and everything. Crimson eyes didn't leave her moving frame as she worked. Her pale face was blank as she worked; golden brown eyes however looked collective, calculating as she worked. After all this time, after thinking it was impossible to think he would possess any other emotion except the remorse for his sins and the anger he had finally set free the night he had somewhat a vengeance for his beloved, the new older anger burned down on his darken soul. Anger for the rejection, for what really started it all. How could she walk away from it all and still come out like she always has? Ravin….Sammatha was the same as her brother, same conniving creature.

"Ehi ayo kyurk dy giib cyygurk ed li cugi dned?" Her calm voice reached over to him, causing Vincent to realize he was looking down at his clawed hand. He was brooding, that's what Yuffie and Cid always called it. Crimson eyes looked over the red cloak at the young or really older woman who stood next to the breakfast bar, the kitchen was now clean and put back together. Outside in the yard was the young brunette woman placing laundry on the small lines. "Sed kyd ayoh dyrkoi? Y zeud, ehi ayo dyy poma phyyturk dy decg?

"….." He couldn't remember her ever knowing Wutian, the only language she knew then was Midgarian. Her head tilted to the side, lips slightly frowning.

"U ciehrit ewdih ayo tuit...yh zicc ewdih Nyvy net dyct li ayo tuit.." She pulled at her hair a little to fix some fallen strains, eyes looking away from him to the young brunette coming up to the back door.

"Ert ayo picuifit nul...ewdih ayo ciwd Coshisue dy tui." His voice responded coldly. Golden brown eyes looked over at him for a moment, her mouth moved to respond to what he had said but the door opened.

"There, I finished the laundry, and I gave the key to Hunia. Anything else?" The girl crossed her arms over her chest.

"You packed? Edge is colder then here…. It's almost winter in Midgar by now, unlike here." Her eyes looked down away from the brunette for a moment, and her hand scratched the side of her neck. Eira nodded, blue eyes downward.

"Great…..just great…Come help me, Night…or well at least help me find that damn bag…." Grumbling about the cold weather she was going to have suffer through, the brunette disappeared down the hall leaving the two again alone in the front. Slender white fingers tapped slightly on the counter tops before stepping off onto the hard floor to follow.

"Oui cdemm lyna vun dryd fusyh? Ajah yvdan fryd cra ryc tuha du oui..." Her voice was cold, empty as those words left her lips. Angered crimson eyes followed her retreating figure.

XoX

_She leaned against the hallway next to the slightly opened door. The white lab coat fell down around her battered jeans, and the mud covered boots. Wet black hair was clumped against her face falling over her glasses. Hands clutched onto the small book she had dug up in the library even though it was going to be a boring read. Nothing in this mansion was interesting to begin with. Gast and her brother never kept any good fiction books, everything was science and more science. The two could be as boring as nails on a wall. Maybe going back to Midgar would be good for her, there at least she could go to a book store to find something to read. Just because she was in the medical field did not mean she wanted to read about all the crap people come up with to try and cure things. This was not however the reason she was hiding out in this hall, ease dropping on the woman her brother had married some few months ago. The woman who would be the mother of her nephew; the woman who was 'in love' with her only family. 'In love' ha, she could cough on those words for all the lies it was worth. Maybe it was an infatuation, or lust but whatever it had been the past few months, each time she came here to visit, she was watching this marriage fall apart at the seams. The woman was now in the last few months of pregnancy, and had fainted more often in the past week then any other woman in a risk pregnancy she had ever heard of. Here she was though, listening to this woman ranting to Gast about some theory. A theory that had been shot down twice by the science committee, maybe she should have stayed out in the rain for a while longer._

"_But if I had a test subject, I could prove this!"_

"_Out of question Lucrecia, one you're not in good health for something like this and-"_

"_And what? I know I can prove this if you just let me, please Professor."_

"_Lucrecia, you are under a lost of stress, this isn't the time for you to try and prove something of this magnitude." There was movement in the room, she could hear it slightly as well as hearing someone walking down the hall. Hojo was down in the basement working on something, he wouldn't be up here unless she dragged him back to the land of the living, the only other person here was Valentine. Her body shuttered slightly, not from the cold her skin was starting to feel, but from the reminder of the cold void within, that and her regrets. "You have the Chaos materia, Lucrecia; it's not like its going to disappear if you don't work on it now. All I ask is that you wait…."_

"_Ravin? Why are you standing around soaking wet?" His deep voice pulled her from her ease dropping; brown eyes met brownish red ones. His dark blue Turk uniform stood out in the dimly light hall._

XoX

She stood in the hallway with a bag slump down on the floor, stuffed full of all sorts of things she felt she may need or she couldn't just leave behind. Excitement jumped about her nerves, excitement of what she would finally get to see, the world outside this village. She looked one last time about her room, the feeling that she may not be back here anytime soon seemed to linger about. For three years she had lived in this house, three years she had learned about a world within this village, and now she prepared to learn about the one Night knew and would barely share on. Zack had told her more then Night did. Blue eyes looked back to the half open door again, the one that led to the pale woman's room. Valentine had disappeared outside a little while ago, telling her to 'collect' her sister. His PHS had gone off sometime ago with Cid yelling at him for something. The sun was a little over halfway across the sky, Shinigami would be here soon baring her burden out from the mountains. Sighing, she pushed the door the rest of the way open, Night sure took her time. Eira found her sitting on the small throw rug in the middle of the room, back to the door and leaning against the rocking chair. Her legs were curled half way to her side, and her arms seemed lifeless lying either on her legs or the floor. A bag lay forgotten on the chair; some of the books were pulled off the bookshelf and lay on top of it. The black curtains that held out the light from this room were pulled back to let the bright sunlight in, which chased all the shadows out of this room. It seemed to be the first time in a long time to her that this room seemed so lit. The dark glasses that had been repaired yesterday lay on top of Night's head.

"A gil for your thoughts?" The room was silent save for the breeze that filtered in through the open window. A dark brow rose when there was no response.

"They aren't worth that much……" Night finally said as she sighed. Her head turned to face her, at the same time she closed her golden brown eyes to shut out the light. "Are you packed?" The brunette nodded.

"Yeah. I was gonna see if you were ready to go, but…." The sentence fell into silence as she eyed the nearly empty bag. "I'm…tempted to ask if you need help…."

"……It's funny when you realize how much you really own……" Night pulled the glasses down over her eyes to block out the bright sun light as she uncurled her legs to stand up. The black trench coat pooled around her ankles, it was slightly too big for her but Eira knew the woman loved the thing for some weird reason. The black and red corset was almost hidden by it, along with part of her face under its collar. Inwardly the brunette could laugh that she kind of looked like Mr. Dark and Mysterious, but then again Eira understood the reason for covering up most of the woman's pale skin. That skin and light was like trying to mix oil and water without any soap. Yeah, like that was possible. The dark haired woman shrugged a bit as she stuck her books into the small bag, it was a lot smaller then the brunette's who stood at the door. There was enough room for the long wooden box that held her gun though. Throwing the small pack over her shoulder, Night's golden brown eyes studied the woman before her. "I packed some things for him. Pretty sure he would like more clothes then the few he has up there…. Going to have to take him shopping though so we can get him something that fits him instead of hand-me-downs. Probably you too; you don't want to run around a big city looking like a country girl….." A dark eye brow rose in interest. This was certainly going to be entertaining. Sighing she bent down and picked up the dark blue duffle bag that sat on the floor next to her.

"What's wrong with being a country girl? And what's the difference between a city girl and a country girl anyway?" There was a sigh from behind her as she walked out into the hallway. Night came behind her until they got into the living room and went over to the fireplace to get her gun. Eira had already gathered her weapons and was equipped just incase, but obviously the young doctor wasn't going to carry hers. Well that was that, they were already for a ride in Cid's 'Highwind' to the place called 'Edge'. Edge was a funny name for a place but maybe it was on the edge of a cliff? That would be 'ironic' right? Mind still puzzled about the country girl statement, Eira opened the door to step outside only to stop when she realized Night wasn't following her anymore. The dark woman had stopped in the middle of the two rooms, eyes looking about her in some mournful way, as if she wasn't going to be coming back here for a very, very long time. It was kind of creepy, but in someway, Eira felt a little sad too about leaving the place she had lived her 'three years of life' in. Then again, this was probably what Zack meant about 'being homesick'. Maybe Night was feeling homesick already and they had yet to leave.

"You gonna be ok?" Her voice held a playful tone, as she watched the woman for a few minutes. The smirk that had lit up her face died as the silence drew out. Walking towards the dark woman, blue eyes narrowed with worry. "Night?"

"Hm?" She turned her head to look at her for a before looking back at the house. "Yes, I'm fine." With a final look around she followed her out.

xXxXxXx

It really sucked having to ride a Chocobo that wasn't too happy with its passenger. The dark haired man grumbled to himself as the black bird ran through the forest. The bird was fast, and probably the smartest bird he knew of, and yet the thing out right hated him. Actually Zack couldn't feel completely unloved, the chocobo didn't like anybody but the Doc. Still he should have talked her into sending Tsuki, Eira's bird. That one liked him; hell, as long as someone gave it greens it would like anyone. Shinigami would peck him on the head and bite his hands at the same time when eating the greens. Fickle bird, Zack sighed as the unsaddled chocobo dashed finally out of the woods into the open plains. Yes the ride was almost over. From here he could sort of see his destination in the distance. The large airship hung south of him; soon he would actually be in the company of civilization again. Not that being with Night and Eira was bad, it was just being locked up for so long was getting to him. How could the black haired ex-SOLDIER who was a socialite even survive such an ordeal? A flashing image of a certain blond man flashed through his mind that made him laugh inwardly as he urged the black chocobo on.

Then again, if a quiet boy could save a world, then Zack could live with the anti-social environment he had been in the last few months. Soon, soon he would keep at least some of that promise.

xXxXxXx

The first thing that came to her mind once they had cleared the forest was 'thank god that was over'. Eira had forgotten that Tsuki didn't like Night too much, and because of the bird's nervousness and fear of one of its passengers, the ride had been anything but smooth. Not that she herself blamed the bird, any normal animal would be scared of Night unless they were used to her; and the only bird that was use to the Doc was currently carrying Zack down from his metal prison. The ride was mostly silent save for the quick _thumps_ of the bird's feet on the forest floor. Valentine had been quiet as usual, and staring at the back of his head through the entire trip wasn't the most entertaining thing in the world. Night had been quiet as well and Eira had a weird feeling that they both wanted to preserve the silence as long as possible, seeing as they won't have much of it after they got on the ship. The second thought that flew through her mind was 'holy shit!'. The airship was a lot bigger then she had imagined it to be, which was kinda hard in the first place seeing as she had never seen one before. Highwind wasn't in sight; probably inside the hovering aircraft. Shinigami wasn't there either, and knowing Zack, they wouldn't appear for a little while longer. The man liked to sleep when ever he wasn't hungry or bored, and probably overslept as usual.

A sigh escaped her lips as Vincent stopped in front of the ship, and dismounted, Eira quickly following suit. The brunette stretched out her stiff muscles, and was satisfied when she heard her back crack several times. Night slipped off the black chocobo with silent ease; adjusting her glasses a bit before looking up to the metal ship above, pulling the collar of her trench coat up around her neck. Eira grabbed hold of the small reins on her chocobo as Vincent pulled the small black PHS off his belt. The young brunette turned her head slightly when the thing cracked with static, on the other side she could hear the older blond man's voice.

"……_.-mn fucking man won't shut up! Remind me when we see that fuckin red head to shove my Venus Gospel were the fuckin sun don't shine! Gawd damn it! What the fuck are you idiots waiting for? A written invitation on yer asses to land this damn ship?! Move it, before I throw all ya useless shitheads overboard!" _Valentine was holding the PHS away from his ear the moment the man starting to scream into it. The dark gun man shook his head slightly before hanging it back up, as if there was no point in trying to say anything. After so many years, anyone could learn that when Cid was in a mood there was no talking him down. Above them the airship whined a bit as it came down not to far from them. Eira pulled her hand up over her face to shield it from the strong gust of wind. Her blue eyes though looked back at the woman behind her who did nothing. The wind blew her long hair up, made the trench coat dance about. Night's face was turned away from the ship though looking out over the plains at something, a blank expression made it hard to tell what she was looking at. When the wind died down she dropped her arm down to the side. Icy eyes turned to try and look at what the dark haired woman was looking at. A black chocobo was starting to make its way across the large plain causing a grin to start spreading across the brunette's features. Well what do you know? He didn't sleep in after all. The black bird was still a ways away, and it would be a couple more minutes before it got here. The blonde's loud exclamations caused her to look back at the large ship.

"Get your fuckin' ass down there and get those fuckin' birds into the damn stable!" The crew members jumped slightly before saying a quick 'yes sir!' and began their quick descend down the rope ladder. They tentatively approached Valentine's golden bird, and the dark man held out the reins for them to take it. The leader held out two greens while taking the reins. The yellow bird's wark sounded slightly irritated but it followed the leader without any problems. The group then turned towards the two women and one of the men began to pull out two more greens. As soon as they were in sight, Tsuki warked happily and ran towards them, neck slightly stretched out as if trying to reach the food faster. The men looked slightly scared at first, before relaxing and taking the bird's reins and leading the happy black bird inside. Eira crossed her arms over her chest, slightly irritated.

"Traitor…" The mumble was low but not low enough to keep Night from over hearing. When the birds disappeared inside the hold of the ship, Valentine moved towards the ladder that leads up to the blond pilot who was smoking away on another cigarette. He stopped short of the ladder and turned around to look at the two women, who for the most part followed him. Eira had started walking after she had realized the man in red moved, Night on the other hand stayed were she was standing.

"Dr. Sammatha….." His voice was cold, icy. The shivers it sent down Eira's back were not very pleasurable. The name it self sounded like an eerie curse that should only be whispered in the dead of the night when all were sleeping. That, and Eira knew how much the dark haired woman hated to be called by anything other then Raven or Night. Golden brown eyes lazily looked over into the cold crimson ones, daring in some silent challenge only he knew. With a slight shrug she started towards them, legs moving at a grueling pace. If Eira didn't know better it looked like the Doc wanted to turn around and run away. But Night wasn't like that; she had always stood her ground. There was a moment of eerie silence before a shout caused the three of them to jump, the two guns were already drawn, one with the safety off when the second black bird stopped in the middle of the field. The dark haired man looked up once the bird came to a sudden stop, hands instantly in the air.

"Whoa! Hold it, it's just me!" The eerie silence returned; navy blue eyes shifted from red to golden brown, to icy blue. Night was the first one to react, and lowered her gun, hiding it behind her long trench coat. The bird then threw it's rider off onto the ground. The man groaned as he landed on his backside. The black bird then turned around and bonked him on the head. "OW! Hey what was that for?! You give me a bumpy ride, then you have the audacity to throw me off and hit me on the head?!" The bird walked past him, not listening. It then reached Night, and stood in front of the dark haired woman for a few moments. Night didn't move, golden brown eyes staring into black eyes. There was a moment of silent staring before the bird bonked Night on the head as well. Unlike the previous victim, Night didn't say anything. It then moved towards Eira, who held up her hands and backed away from the bird before it could do anything to her. The bird glanced at her for a few moments before moving towards Valentine who still had his gun out, safety off. The bird glared at the dark man, snorted, then walked into the ship seeming to not need a guide to where the stables were. The crew members were all pressed up against the wall as the bird passed them.

"And I thought that Valentine's bird was moody…" One muttered as he followed the rest. They walked back cautiously behind the black bird, making sure to get in front of the bird so that they could open the door to the stall for it. The dark haired man rubbed his head as he slowly stood back up on his feet.

"Ow….that hurt…" His dark black spiky hair fell around his tan face slightly. The black tank top held somewhat tightly to his frame; the baggy black pants covered the tops of his military boots. There was a small military gun strapped on his back over his left shoulder. Dusting off his pants he glared over at Night. "Eira next time she has a bright ideal to let me ride of that forsakenly evil bird, I give you permission to hide that gun from her….." Eira chuckled slightly as she walked over and hugged him.

"Right…" her eyes rolled with the sarcastic tone. "Zack, you know she doesn't allow me to even _touch_ the damn thing let alone hide it from her…..And who gave you authority to order me to hide her gun in the first place?"

"Because-"

"Answering that may mean whether or not you will be eating out of a straw again for another month…" Night's cool voice answered as she walked passed them to the ladder that lead up to the ship. "Zack, this is Vincent Valentine……. Up on the ship is Cid Highwind but I take it you already know both of them by now…"

"Yeah…" Eira watched an uneased look go between the gun man in red and the ex-SOLDIER. The brunette turned her head slightly not understanding. Zack had been up at the facility all this time, how could he know either of them by now? Vincent broke the look first as he looked down as if he needed to in order to put his gun back in its holster. Above them came a random curse before the blond began to yell down at them again.

"Would'ya'll shut yer mouths and get'yer asses on this gawd damn ship before I came down there?! I'll leave all yer asses behind if I hav'ta!" Eira shook her head as she walked to the rope ladder and began to climb up into the large airship, with Zack trailing behind.

* * *

**SD:** YAY!! We're finally getting to the interesting parts!

**GA1:** Why do you find all of the depressing parts interesting?

**SD:** Because the happy go lucky ones are always so boring _pouts_

**GA1:** riiiiiiiiiiight…._looks to readers_ well, just like SD said, it should pick up a little more. And the next chapter will be uploaded shortly, as soon as SD proof reads it _glares_

**SD:** hehe...yeah...

* * *

**_Conversation between Vincent and Ravin_**

"_Are you going to keep looking at me like that? …… Cat got your tongue? O wait, are you too busy brooding to talk?" "I learned after you died...or well after Hojo had told me you died…" (Ravin)_

"_And you believed him...after you left Lucrecia to die!" (Vincent)_

"_You still care for that woman? Even after what she has done to you..." (Ravin)_

Note to SD: EDIT ME!!


	10. Unfading Memories

The concept of flying without actually flying was amazing

_**Forsaken Sin**_

**SD:** See? Like I promised. A two chapter update. Now that I've given you two chapters, you're going to review right?

**GA1:** Do you honestly think that the readers actually read these things?

**SD:** _pouts_ I do…..

**GA1:** Just because you do doesn't mean the rest of us do…

**SD:** Ok, Fine! Whoever reads this Author's Note thing gets a cookie! Just tell us in the review! _grins_

**GA1:** ……….I can't believe you just said that _rolls eyes_

**SD:** shut up….

**Summary: **Two years after the Geostigma outbreak, AVALACHE now hunts across the planet looking for all of Hojo's skeletons that were left uncovered. A hunt that leaves Vincent facing a ghost he thought long gone, but more over a whisper of the Planet which once thought lost by Chaos has come reborn. Time is now a race in the Planet's last stand against the depths of Geostigma's final out come.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah Square Enix owns Final Fantasy, If it was owned by us there would be more to the game. SO much more we would have to take over the world just so we could turn it into Gaea and then--

The FBI has taken over this disclaimer; please enjoy the writings of two well behaved adults that have no interest in taking over the world. We do however own our on individual characters and plot:

_**Glass Angel1**_ Sammatha Ravin Night Trisiren,

_**Spirit Dancer:**_ Eira Trisiren

This story is a joint writing of the previous writers listed.

_All rights reserved_.

**_Song Disclaimer:_** "Iris" belongs to Goo Goo Dolls, and their respective record angency. NOT US! Please don't sue?

_XxXxXxXx _scene change

_XoX_ flashback or dream

_xVxVxVx _point of view change

Chpt 9 _Unfading Memories_

The concept of flying without actually flying was amazing. Eira stood next to the window towards the front of the ship, a smile of pure delight lighting up her face as the clouds flew past them. Highwind was cursing about something to the new pilot; Valentine was in the back part of the cockpit leaning up against the controls with his arms crossed in front of his chest, red eyes closed. Zack was sitting next to Night in the corner, for once not saying anything. Night stood next to him, leaning against the wall, arms also crossed in front of her chest. Her head was turned away from the window, a blank look etched into her usually calm features. A smirk appeared on Eira's face before she looked back to the window. How one could fly and still have motion sickness was beyond her. She watched the sea below move past quickly as they flew on, this was the farthest she had ever been off the island, and they had only been flying for a little over an hour now. The last of the land birds flew by underneath, they would be far out past the island chain now if she remembered the land maps right. Highwind's voice stopped for a moment, Eira could hear his heavy boots walk along the metal of the floor. The smell of cigarette smoke tingled her noise.

"Right, now that we're on our fuckin way, it'll be two days if lady weather is gonna side with us before we reach Edge, three if we hit any storms. President Reeve wants to talk to ya Dr. Samm-"

"Night…..or Dr. Ravin if you must please…." Night looked away from the wall warily to the pilot before continuing. "My brother was the only one who ever called me by my first name. In any of my records I went by my last or my middle. So I ask you please not to call me by that name." There was a silence for a few seconds as Cid puffed his cigarette before going on.

"Right.. Anyways, there'll be rooms for ya to use on yer humble and comfy trip on my baby." Cid waved his hands about a bit as he talked. "The dinning halls open all the time, hope ya don't mind making yer own food though. Don't got a cook…" Zack seemed to perk up a bit at the mention of food. Night stood up off the wall, seeming the pep talk as over, and she would finally be allowed to leave the bridge. She could feel the crimson eyes that followed her out of the room. But she didn't move any faster, she kept the same steady pace as she moved.

"Thank you Highwind for you hospitality. I'm pretty sure we can make due….." The metal door closed behind her as she left the bridge. Eira looked back down at the water for a moment before turning her head back when she heard Zack get up, and walk towards her.

"So…..you hungry?" She looked at him for a moment before chuckling. Leave it to Zack to take Highwind up on his offer. Turning her gaze back to the water. She wasn't hungry yet, but she knew that her stomach would start protesting soon.

"Sure…" She left her spot near the window almost reluctantly before her stomach growled. Smirking she followed Zack out of the cockpit. Cid puffed his cigarette as he watched the three leave one after another. Having that woman walk about on his ship after seeing what she was made him a little unsettled but it was no different then Vince being Chaos. So far the woman hadn't given him much a reason to distrust her, even if she was the damn sly bastard's sister. Blue eyes looked over for a moment at the dark man in the corner. Then again, Vince had been acting weird for some reason. Before Cid grasped there had been something when he thought the woman dead but now, now it seemed the man was ready to 'drop' all those sins he kept to himself on that woman's shoulder. When he spoke to Reeve, he just wanted to talk with the woman, see if she had any ideal of what Hojo could have done else where. Right, 'talk', then why were the Turks meeting them when they arrived at Edge? Puffing on his cigarette Cid rolled his eyes, everyone just jumped to too many conclusions without all the facts. Then the next thing was the ex-SOLDIER the doc had been caring for. The man knew right off the bat Cid's own vet record, and even once on the Highwind had to shake the older man's hand. Weird, but guess Shinra always was. But the name Zack was eating at the back of his mind for some reason. The black haired man looked a little like Cloud, sort of even acted like he did except he seemed more talkative. For some reason though he couldn't figure out were he had heard that name before.

"You shouldn't think while smoking Highwind, it is bad for your health." Vince's calm voice broke his silence. Rolling tired blue eyes he looked over at the dark man who was leaning against his equipment.

"Haha…… Don't tell me yer siding with Teef about me quitting eh? What ya gonna do hide my cigarettes like that damn ninja?" Crossing his arms he glared at the older ex-Turk. "The day I stop smokin be the day you stop mopping around the Highwind. Or anywhere else for that matter." The two glared at each other for a few minutes before the cloaked gunman shook his head.

"What did Reno want?" Cid growled at the mention of the damn turk.

"To rub in my face I'm missing the birth of my fuckin' godson! Him and that fuckin' Ninja!" There was a large puff of smoke as Cid grumbled some more. Tifa had gone into labor this morning finally, the redheaded turk and the hyper ninja decided to wake him up to rub it in his face. After a few minutes more of grumbling, he took the cigarette out of his mouth. "That and to tell me him and Rude would be meeting us at the Neo-Shinra building. Seems to me someone is over reacting a bit…."

"………" Vincent continued to look down at the floor, Cid grumbled to himself mentally. The man had been brooding a lot more lately then he normally did. Cid already had a pretty good guess why too. For a man who spent thirty years of his life in a coffin, Vincent Valentine hadn't made much of an effort to come into contact with old friends or even relatives. It was like the man felt that he was dead to the whole world, Cid was half amazed he didn't go back INTO the coffin after they saved the world…twice. Well, the old pilot puffed his cigarette for a moment before he decided whether it would be best to 'open his mouth and insert his foot' and do what Yuffie was better at.

"So……….You gonna tell me?" Crimson eyes looked up into blue ones, Cid really hated that look.

"Tell you what?" There was a growl from the blonde pilot as he threw his hands up in the air.

"What's between you and the Doc!"

"There-"

"O don't give me that fuckin' bullshit! I think after three years of knowing yer ass I think I can figure out when something wrong. And ever since we found out this woman is Hojo's sis you've been in this…..mood." Crimson eyes narrowed at him for a moment. "The same mood you got into when we found Lucrecia in that water cave. There something more to this woman that you're not telling." There was silence on the bridge. None of the crew members mumbled a word as crimson eyes glared into blue ones for a few minutes before the gunman pushed himself off the control panel he was on and walked out the door.

"There was nothing."

xXxXxXxXx

He closed the door behind him as he stepped into the dark room. He could hear the chocobos move restless in their stables. Vincent ran a claw through his hair, slightly annoyed by the persistent nature of the old pilot. At least it was Cid and not Yuffie; the teenager would have never let him leave the cockpit. She would have followed him until she managed to get an answer. After a moment, he pulled the cloak off his shoulders and laid it across one of low walls of an empty stable. His hands untied the small bandana and placed it on top. Long black hair fell down over his face; crimson eyes stared through the black mess. Maybe he should take Tifa's offer and cut it back, it was getting ridiculously longer now. Soon the poor bandana wouldn't be able to keep it off his face. Sighing he walked down the hallway between the empty stables to were he knew Shonne would be. He needed to think, or well, hide for a while to get away from her. Cid's gold bird warked at him as it huddled far back in its stable. Vincent stopped moving to look at Shirea, eyes turned to look at the stable across to the black 'happy-go-lucky" chocobo that belonged to the young Eira. The black bird was shuttering far in the back corner of its own stable. Crimson eyes darted to Shonne in the stable next to it as his hand fell to the Death Penalty. He could feel the unsettling tension in the room; it was making his bare forearm crawl with shivers. Shonne hide back in the corner of her own stable, he could see her small shutters of fear. What was going on here? He pulled his gun out of its holster as he looked over to the last full stable. Shinigami stood, unshaken, in the middle of its stable pecking the ground at some food that was there. It picked its head up to look at him for moment, black eyes staring into crimson red ones before snorting again and going back to whatever it was trying to eat off the metal ground.

"You can put the gun way. I'm not going to jump out at you…." His hand tightened on his gun as he walked back closer to the stable. Peering over the wall of the stable he looked down at the woman who sat on top of a bundle of hay. It seemed there would be no peace for him here in his hiding place either. The black trench cloak lay out on over the hay as she sat on top of it. Long black hair undone from the braid it had been in this morning and fell around her. Pointed ears come out from the side of her head breaking through the long strains of hair. She turned her head slightly to look up at him; golden eyes with slit iris studied him for a moment, white teeth sitting on the tips of her lips. Slender claw like hands lay forgotten in her lap as she turned away from him to look at her chocobo. "Shinigami is the only one who never minded me like this, it seems though I make the other Chocobos jumpy…..and you too apparently…."

"……." Vincent put his gun away after a moment, taking that the woman wasn't really a threat. In the back of his mind he could feel his demons moving uneased by the presence of the doctor.

"Funny how that all works out really, when I'm like this everything is afraid of me…." Sadness was etched into the pale skin of her face as she watched the black chocobo moved about. Left hand pulled something out of her right boot as she rambled slightly. It was a habit she always had, a habit HE had too. With a snort of disgust at the thought of the man, Vincent turned away from her to look at his Shonne who still hide in the corner.

"Then why are you lik-"

"Because unlike you…." Ravin cut him off as she stood up, taking a swing from the small flash that was now open in her hands. "My demon is what I really am on the outside……." She shook her head slightly as her hands reached up to pull her hair up, they were no longer looked claw like. It was then Vincent noticed her ears were growing smaller as she hide them under her long hair as she pulled it up into a low pony tail. Bending down, she gently and gracefully picked up her trench cloak off the hay bed she had been sitting on. Pulling it over her shoulders, she tugged her hair out of under it before she turned to look at him.

_And I give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know you can feel me somehow_

_You're the closes to heaven that I'll even be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

"I have a fair share of the _demons_ your beloved brother left me, _fiend_…." The gunman snarled at her suddenly. Some part of him felt this was partially her fault too, just as much as it was Hojo's. She stood by and let the woman he loved die, stood by and watched her brother destroy her life. It was only right her demon show its face matching the darkness in her soul. No better then her brother, he realized that a long time ago during those thirty years of his solitude. Thirty years he cursed them both. When he woke to find she had dead sometime long before, some part of him mourned, some part of him forgave her for her sins but now that he looked her in the face that part him cursed her just the same. Hatred burned beneath his crimson eyes as golden brown eyes barely met his. She opened the door to the stable and exited it into the hallway Vincent stood in. His hand lay unconsciously on his gun as she walked pasted him, head hung slightly low. Crimson eyes burned deep into her back as she opened the door to the rest of the Highwind. "Running again…? You haven't changed a bit, _Sammatha._"

"……..And you have?" Cold golden brown eyes burned into his as she looked at him from the doorway.

_All I can taste is this moment_

_All I can breathe is your life_

_But sooner or later it's over_

_But I don't want to miss you again_

_Black hair fell down in front of her face as she sunk her hands deep into the soapy water. The water felt warm, relaxing while she scrubs away the grime on the white dishes. Well that dinner could have gone a lot better, or worse. Worse maybe, Ravin grimed as she scrub angrily away. Someone moved to stand next to her, out of the corner of her brown eyes she could see the white lad coat that was draped over the slender female. The lavender shirt hung close to her, a small ruffle of fabric ran down the middle. The diagonal cut dark purple skirt fluttered about her thin legs. Her light touch made a shiver run down Ravin's spine._

"_You don't have to do the dishes, Ravin that makes me a poor hostess…" Brown eyes turned back to the white bubbles as she knocked some of the dark grime up again as she grab another plate. _

"…… _Lucrecia, you're family now. It really doesn't matter… besides…." She left the words hanging in the air. Not wanting to remember the night's event. The light hand fluttered away from her shoulder. She could hear those heels turn of the stone floor as the woman moved to leave the room. Hands stopped moving in the water as her eyes stared into those white bubbles and the floating scum that mingled with it. "…… Hojo didn't mean what he said, Lucrecia……"_

"…… _I know…" Ravin turned her head slightly to look at the light brown haired woman. She stood somewhere near the doorway that exited the kitchen, looking down at her hands but her back was turned to face the woman by the sink. "He's just…."_

"_Over worked, and less understanding sometimes." Ravin laughed slightly as she looked away to the window in front of her. The sky was dark outside, not a star in sight. Sad, she thought at least in Nibelheim she would get to see more stars then back in Midgar. There was a small shuffle of feet behind her._

"_I understand that…… you and Mr. Valentine were…" Hands cringed on a small fork in the water. It dug into the palm of her hand._

"_Yes, but that was years ago……" Coldness filled her voice as she spoke._

"_I'm sorry, Sammatha, I didn't mean to…."_

"_Ravin….Lucrecia, just call me Ravin…"Letting go of the fork, Ravin pulled her hands out of the sink and pulled a small towel over them to dry them. Turning she faced the younger woman behind her. She had turned around to face her again, lab coat dancing around her purple skirt. "Is there something you want to know?"_

"_Well… You see……… Vinc- Mr. Valentine doesn't talk much I was just curious what he was like… that's all…." The woman smiled weakly at her. With the towel still in her hands as the dark haired woman study her._

"_Well… He's stubborn for one….but mostly because he's a little on the shy side…."_

"_Shy…..?"_

"_Hard to image huh? Though, once you get him out of his shell, he's nice to be around..." Ravin smiled for a moment, remembering better times._

"…… _If it's not to wrong for me to ask, Ravin…. Why did you two…." Looking away from those eyes, she looked down at the towel in her hand. She could see the red color perverting the whiteness of the towel, the cleanness it once had been._

"……_because I broke his trust…."_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think they would understand_

_When everything is made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

The wind battered her hair about, its empty coldness robbing her of what little warmth she had. Eyes half closed she looked soullessly down to her hands that lay forgotten in her lap. Legs were stretched out before her, left one arched up a bit with its boot sinking its grip down into the metal of the ship. Her body lay in a hunched arch as she tried to keep what little warm that was left in her, but she didn't care enough to stand back and walk back inside. No, she was not worth the warmth within, the cold and darkness of the night was only for her. Ravin left her golden eyes closed more trying to ignore the high pitched scream of the air in her long ears. What part of her hair that was pulled back into that low pony tail danced around her. To her right the door which leads to the warmth of the inside slid open. Heavy military boots stepped out of into the cold unforgiving air. She didn't bother to turn her head to see what poor soul had decided to join her, she already knew who it was.

"Figured I would find you out here, Eira is looking for you." His dark voice was low, sweet sounding in her ears verses the harsh screams of the world. Golden eyes opened slightly and looked sideways at the dark haired man who was leaning against the wall on the right side of the door. It had closed the world of warmth away from the world of cold despair.

"…….."

"……………………….."

"………."

"…………………O would you say something! I am not Eira, I don't like silent contests…." A small smirk graced her lips as she looked up into his dark eyes.

"I'm fine out here……"

"Yeah right, and I'm Miss Sunshine come to spread happiness among the despaired vampire women….." His hands were on his hips as he glared down at her before he walked over to slide down the wall to sit next to her on the ground. "Ravin, are you going to say anything? Or you just gonna walk into this without letting us know a thing?"

"It's better this way…."

"Yeah, how? Better that Eira will literally freak out if they pull something? Are you even gonna defend yourself?" She looked away from him back to her hands as she clenched them slightly. Her cold lips moved slightly as she murmured something. "……What was that?"

"…..Should have left you two back at the village…." Zack sighed for a moment before looking away from her to something in the darkness. They sat there for a little while before he spoke again.

"…..You are going to at least tell me why Mr. Scary in Red is….. well…."

"He's angry with me…. He has all the right in the world to be………." Her head hung down a little lower as she spoke. There was a light hand on her back, firm but light, before he stood back up and walked to the door.

"You sure you'll be alright out here?"

"……Yeah….. Keep Eira company….." He nodded slightly before opening the door and walking back into the warm world of the ship. Golden eyes looked out over the dark world around her the screams of the wind battered her ears once more in the silence. The door slide closed leaving her once again alone. Alone, and in the cold darkness where in tinted soul knew so well. "Besides…. Maybe in this darkness I will sleep….."

_**Maybe in this darkness my sins can be forgotten.**_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

"_Where did you get these?"_

"_Oooo, from a little mouse in the wall…. Or in a well, you can say…"_

"…………………… _Is this the only copy?"_

"_O, come on Doc, I'm a Turk, you think I'm that stupid?"_

"…………………………………… _What do you want………"_

"_You really do anything for him huh?"_

"_I said what do you want!"_

"_Break it off……"_

"_What?"_

"_Vincent, I want you to break it off. I'll make this disappear if you break it off with Vincent."_

"_You can't be-"_

"_If you don't, this little file will find its way to some very-"_

"_Alright! Alright, I'll do it just……"_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think they would understand_

_When everything is made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_"What do you mean?" O god she couldn't do this, she couldn't do this. Reddish brown eyes stared into hers as he stood there before her. She could see the small ring in his hands, the hurt that echoed in his eyes. It was tearing her apart, and yet her face said nothing. She looked blankly into his face, it was empty of all emotions as if she was looking at some patient that was about to die. Never get to attached, never become too reliant. Her hands hung useless at her sides, useless like the way she felt as she looked into that face._

_"When we started this I told you it was nothing more then a fling."_

_"A fling? Is that what these past two years have been to you Ravin? A fling?!" Her chest felt tight, hurting as she looked on at him. The want to run, the want to hide burned in her legs but she stood still. Not letting what she felt on the inside come out through her voice. _

_"It's over, Mr. Valentine." The words let her voice coldly, she knew it cut into him harder then anything else had. She could see it from the look on his face. For a moment Vincent stood there, shock, hurt before his face hardened into what she knew clearly as the face he wore when he was a Turk. Emotionless, empty, the forgotten ring was shoved into a pocket as he grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch and turned to leave. She stood there watching him, unable to move as her legs stood frozen to that spot. The door slammed shut behind him, the sound echoing off the walls. The sound slowly died away from the room, but it burned into her ears bedding itself into her mind. After a while there was movement from the bedroom behind her as someone stepped out into the room._

"_Well done, Doc." Her hands balled into fists as Miguel's voice graced her ears. He walked slowly past her pulling something out of his blue business jacket. The amber folder a slight contrast to his darker hands. "I didn't think you were gonna do it when he got down on his knees… You really are-"_

"_Get out……" He turned slightly to look at her, a smile on his lips. There was a slight shrug from him as he took out his lighter. The small flame took a few minutes to take to the folder, but once it did he held on to it for a few more minutes before casting it into her trash can that was next to the couch. He turned, and straightened his jacket._

"_Pleasure doing business with you Sammatha…" She could hear his foot steps as he made his way to the door. It closed softly behind him, leaving her alone to the sound in her head of Vincent slamming the door. Tears, tears ran down her cheek… when had they started? She could fell them now but when had they started? Ravin didn't care as her knees finally gave way letting her fall to the floor. Her arms curled around her sides as she let the tears fall._

_When everything is made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

* * *

**SD:** And that, ladies and gents is only the tip of the iceberg. Maybe we should have put a depressing disclaimer or something….

**GA1:** I'm sorry if I made you get out the tissue bow and go eat a gallon of chocolate ice cream… sheesh…_rolls eyes_ not everything in life are like roses.

**SD:** yeah…but again, depressing scenes are what makes the story interesting.

**GA1:** you…….are weird.

**SD:** You're calling me weird? What was with the disclaimer anyway?

**Fake GA1:** ……………_runs away_

**SD**: Hey!

**Real GA1:** _In a straight jacket_ ….Please review!

_Needs editing_


End file.
